Sauronion: Son of Sauron
by Loki Palmer
Summary: Sauron had died at the end of Middle Earth's Third Age. Many years later, his daughter Lilith had a son known as Harry Potter. Would the darkness claim him? HP/HG. Inspired by YugiohFreak54's "Harry Potter and the One Ring" challenge ...
1. Chapter 1

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings and all its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The appearances of Black Speech I owe to a site called Mordor The Land of Shadow. Also, I'd like to give a big shout-out to YugiohFreak54 (his Harry Potter and the One Ring challenge was inspiration for this) as well as DZ2. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Just before she got onto the ship of the Grey Havens that would take her away to Valinor, Galadriel froze for a few moments as she saw a vision. When it passed, Gandalf and Elrond looked on her in worry.

"What's wrong, Galadriel? Your face is paler than usual."

"A vision I saw showed me some of the future of Middle Earth. King Elessar will have peace in his time, but after that ... there will be many tyrants who will pass through, and heroes to fight them. One of these heroes will be one whom the darkness has touched. If he does not find love and succumbs to his darkness, the consequences will be terrible."

"Our time here is over, Galadriel. What would you have us do?" said Elrond.

"Since the destruction of the One Ring, I feel it should be safe to leave our rings behind here in Middle Earth. Perhaps they may help the young hero's allies to support him."

"Will he succeed?"

"Mithrandir, I do not know the answer to that, but if he falls to the darkness, so will Middle Earth."

"There is no question of victory without some risk." With that, Gandalf took off his ring, Narya, and let it fall into the water. Galadriel did the same with her ring, Nenya.

Taking off his ring, Vilya, and letting it fall, Elrond said, "May the blessings of Elbereth Gilthoniel rest with the people who will bear these rings."

**~SAURONION~**

Sauron, the Dark Lord of Middle Earth's Second and Third Ages, was gone. What the victors did not know, not even Galadriel, was that he had created himself a daughter to carry on his dark legacy if Barad-dûr, his Dark Tower, should fall. It seemed to his mind an unlikely event, but his defeat at the hands of Isildur that ended the Second Age taught him that he should always have a backup plan. The name of this backup plan was Lilith.

**~SAURONION~**

Many years later into the future of Middle Earth (it seems Master Tolkien left no records beyond year 120 of the Fourth Age, when King Elessar died), the Nazgûl sent Lilith to Hogwarts to improve her magic. The Sorting Hat debated for a long time where to place her, but decided on Gryffindor, because she threatened that the bigoted attitude of Slytherin House would see its members slaughtered in a week - two weeks, if they were lucky. No doubt due to her secret heritage as Sauron's daughter, her magical skills were prodigious. Anyone who even dared to set off her temper learned the quick lesson that her temper was a firestorm of pain.

She thought James Potter was an immature, spoiled, love-struck braggart. Why should he think himself in love with HER, of all people? Even though such a romantic match seemed hopeless from her point of view, he was persistent.

He wrote her a poem. She laughed at him and burned it.

He gave her a bouquet of flowers. She summoned bees to sting him.

She watched the constant antagonism between him and his Slytherin rival, Severus Snape. She did not express any preference for one side or the other, but she found the sight of them locking antlers to be amusing. These human males, it seemed, would do anything to win the affection of an attractive female.

His sidekick, Sirius Black, she thought, was too mischievous for his own good. Remus Lupin was a moody little werewolf – his lycanthropy did not bother her at all. If anything, she sympathized with him, since he was reluctant to socialize with other people. As for Peter Pettigrew, she thought he was a snivelling, pathetic little coward, like that Sméagol who stole her father's Ring. Why the four of these misfits were even friends was a puzzle to her.

**~SAURONION~**

"James, stop torturing Severus. What has he done to deserve your terrible treatment?"

"Oh, nothing, Lily. Maybe it's the fact that he _exists_, if you understand my meaning. Why do you have to defend him all the time?"

Her face turned red hot – whether in anger or embarassment, she was not sure. "I don't have to defend him, James!"

Severus added his two Knuts to the conversation. "I don't need some Mudblood defending me, Potter!"

Storm clouds gathered overhead as a pair of angry eyes focused on him. "What did you call me, Severus?"

Everyone else bolted out of the area. No one wanted to be in the path of Lilith's terrible anger when it was aroused, much less to be the person who aroused said anger.

**~SAURONION~**

"So, I don't think I have any right to ask this, Lily, but ... what did you do to Snivellus?"

Lilith cracked a smile. "Let's just say he won't be bothering us again. I'm finished trying to apologize for him."

"Why should you have to apologize for that waste of fresh oxygen and brain matter? Calling you that - terrible word he called you – is inexcusable."

"That's an apt way to state it, James, but it is also correct. I don't have to apologize for him - his actions are his own, and no one else's. The suffering he received and shall receive in consequence will be his own as well."

James's eyes widened. "Suffering, you say?"

"Yes, James, suffering. I don't mean the infamous Cruciatus. How unimaginative – one curse for torture, and that's it? Please ... there are a million ways I could torture somebody using Charms, and I bet if you used your imagination, you could think of as many ways to use Transfiguration for the same purpose."

"For what reason would I torture somebody, Lily?"

"Oh, there are many theoretical reasons - revenge, anger, amusement, or maybe it's because you are plain bored. Let's not forget the need to remind your pathetic little subjects about WHO IS IN CHARGE. They were made to cower and grovel, were they not?"

"Your dad must be one of the scariest people around, I bet. Hold on ... you aren't the daughter of Voldemort, are you?"

"Voldemort, that cowering bigot? No, I am not his daughter, James. My father was many times worse than Voldemort."

"Was?"

"James, my father died a long time ago."

"That's terrible news to hear, Lily. I would almost say I'm sorry for your loss, but ..."

"Don't. Pity is for the weak."

"I thought you would say that. How did he die?"

"A British Muggle professor by the name of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien translated a book called The Red Book of Westmarch into English. It tells the story of these 19 Rings made for different peoples, and one Ruling Ring that my father made. A rhyme written about it said:

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the Sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone;  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie."

"It had something to do with his Ring, right? This one supreme Ring?"

"Yes ... somebody tossed it into the fires of the mountain where my father forged it. At that moment, he died, but I survived."

"What was your father's name?"

"My father was Sauron, the Dark Lord of Middle Earth."

**~SAURONION~ **

Lord Voldemort was displeased that Severus had lost him such a promising ally. As the young Death Eater was suffering further torture for his incompetence, he found himself wishing that Lilith had killed him when she had the chance.

**~SAURONION~**

It was a stormy Halloween night when she and James felt it. It would soon be time for them to leave.

"Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run!"

Lilith looked at her little boy, a few months past one year old, and soothed him in the tongue of Mordor as best as she knew how:

"Hari ... kul fulaknar ... kul harûrz ..." (Harry ... be safe ... be courageous ...)

The door exploded, and before her stood Lord Voldemort.

"Stand aside ... I am here for the boy ..."

"You will have to get through me first, monster!"

"So be it. Avada Kedavra!"

Having killed Lilith Potter, he moved to look at Harry. "It's a shame, Harry, but I'll have to kill you too. Avada Kedavra!"

The green light of the Killing Curse bounced off an unknown shield. Then he heard a dark, growling voice: "Lat azuz kranklob-izg. Matub ..." (You killed my mother. You will die ...)

A flaming whip struck Lord Voldemort, who vanished from the area in a scream of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. My resource for The Black Speech is a site known as Mordor The Land of Shadow.**

**Chapter 2**

Moments after the disappearance of Voldemort, the eight Nazgûl were gathered outside the cottage in Godric's Hollow.

"Mal kulat Lilith?" (Where is Lilith?) said the first.

"Matum kuluzat tul," (Death was here) said the second.

"Lilith matuzat. Hari kulat âdhûn," (Lilith died. Harry is alone) said the third.

"Hari narkû kulubat âdhûn," (Harry will never be alone) said the fourth.

"Hari brusat-izishu," (Harry has us) said the fifth.

"Hari ûkil brusubat-izishu," (Harry will always have us) said the sixth.

"Kuluz-izgu snaga Sauron-ob, kuluz snaga Lilith-ob, agh kulub snaga Hari-ob," (We were the servants of Sauron, we were the servants of Lilith, and we will be the servants of Harry) said the seventh.

"Zaug gimbat Hari," (We must find Harry) said the eighth.

"Fauth ... mirz kulat sharkû-za amirz skâtat?" (Wait ... who is that old man who approaches?)

"Pâshnarat kulat! Mithrandir âdhnuzat bot!" (It cannot be! Mithrandir left the world!)

They turned to the old stranger. The leader, the first, spoke to him in the Common Speech. "Who are you, old wizard, and what is your business here?"

The old man lifted his head. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you stand in the way of my business. Will you move aside?"

"We move aside for no man or wizard. Only Our Master has the authority to order Us."

"Your Master? You are under the authority of the Ministry of Magic ..."

This drew a chorus of angry screeches. "Dushatâr kû fûrat! Nazgûl ghashkrut tug Ash Goth-u!" (The old wizard lies! The Nazgûl answer to only One Master!)

"... and as Supreme Wizard of the Wizengamot, I ORDER YOU TO MOVE ASIDE!" Waves of power were radiating off of Dumbledore as he stared them down.

The leader spoke again. "No. You have not the authority to order us around ... old man ..."

"Okay ... since you choose that route ... EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver phoenix burst from Dumbledore's wand, and the Nazgûl responded with screeches as they fled into the night. "Kâl ugûrz! Ufat-izishu! Nûlat-izishu honat-ta!" (Ghastly light! It frightens us! It hurts us to see it!)

Back in the remains of Barad-dûr, now turned into a maximum-security prison known as Azkaban, the leader of the Nazgûl said, "Sharkû nar îstat tîmor zamal dâg fûthubat ... agh hokarl-izgu amukh fûthubat!" (The old man does not know the terror that the child will awaken ... and we will laugh when it will awaken!)

Dark laughter echoed throughout the entire prison. Prisoners and Aurors alike shook with terror.

**~SAURONION~**

Albus Dumbledore decided that the best of all possible places to place Harry Potter would be with his only remaining family, the Dursleys. He sent Professor Minerva McGonagall to 4 Privet Drive to observe them.

"These are the worst sort of Muggles that anyone could imagine, Albus – and you say this is the best place for the wee Potter lad? Why not raise him in our world? I am sure that there are better people that can raise him."

"That may be so, Minerva, but they are the only family he has left."

"Aye, these may be the only family members he has, but they hate everything that is not – by their definition of the word – normal."

"Even so, they would not hurt their own flesh and blood, would they, Minerva?"

"The thought of THAT possibility frightens me, Albus, and I'm sad to say that it has crossed my mind several times. Is this the safest place for him?"

"I assure you, he will be quite safe. Until we meet again ... Harry Potter ..."

If Minerva could have seen into the future, she would have been more concerned about the Dursley's safety ...

**~SAURONION~**

School life at Surrey's Elementary School would never be the same when Harry Potter arrived. Much to the shock of the local school bullies, he beat them all into submission – on his first day – and showed himself to be the Alpha Dog of the territory. Any challengers met a swift and harsh response to remind them WHO WAS IN CHARGE.

The reasons for this show of strength were several. First of all, Harry knew he had to show a strong front, or the bullies would think him weak. Second of all, schoolwork was easier when he didn't have to waste time fighting bullies. Last but not least, he liked a peaceful atmosphere in school. If he had to break a couple arms to get the message across, then he would break them. He threw one new bully out of a window. He smashed another new bully's face against a toilet. Both of those bullies had to spend time in the hospital, but they learned a quick and valuable lesson: when Harry got angry, terrible things followed. Trouble? He scoffed at the word. His unleashed anger WAS the definition of trouble.

The aura of undisputed dominance that radiated from him attracted a number of girls in his direction, much to his mild puzzlement. If he was in high school, the girls would be fighting each other for a chance to mate with him, but he was in elementary school. Considering that girls of this age group thought of boys as gross, and vice versa, why should he be so alluring to them? Did they want his protection? Did they want his friendship? Did they want both?

Among the different girls within his class, one with chestnut brown hair dominated his attention. Day after day, they found themselves engaging in intellectual duels. She was every inch his intellectual equal, so victory in each intellectual duel was a constant challenge.

He warned the boys to leave her alone, and they complied. One day, he had to show the girls that their gender did not exempt them from his wrath.

Storming into a pack of girls gathered around her, he said, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"None of your business, Potter! Go away!" said the lead female bully.

Harry glared at her. "When someone disturbs the peace such as you are doing, I MAKE it my business. That is her book, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it, Potter?"

The temperature plummeted. Harry's eyes darkened and shone with fire. The sight was enough to scare the bullies into giving her book back. Then they ran away.

She smiled at him as he calmed down. "Thank you for your help, Potter."

"You may call me Harry, Miss Granger."

"If that's the case, you may call me Hermione. I hope they don't pick on me again."

"Trust me, Hermione ... they won't."

They didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all its related characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. My source for the Black Speech is an Internet site known as Mordor The Land of Shadow.**

**Chapter 3**

One fine afternoon, Harry went to the front door to get the mail. Within the pile, he saw an envelope adressed to:

Harry Potter  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey

How odd. Who would be writing to him? He handed the rest of the pile to Vernon as he examined the envelope. Turning it over, he saw a seal of an H surrounded by a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake.

He opened it, and read the letter within. "Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ..."

"Harry?" said Vernon. "If I may be so curious, where is the letter from?"

"It came from Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon. Why do you ask?"

Vernon looked at Petunia. "Petunia, we still have the letter for Harry, right?"

"Of course, Vernon."

"It's time to give it to him."

Petunia nodded and went away. A couple minutes later, she came back holding a second envelope.

"Harry ... your mother gave this to us. Her instruction was to give it to you when you had received your Hogwarts letter."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Opening this envelope, he glanced over the letter. Unlike most letters he had read, it was written not in Roman characters but in an Elvish writing system called Tengwar. Translated into English, here is how it read:

"My dear son Harry Potter,

While it is possible for anyone to understand the Tengwar writing system, few understand the language in which I have decided to write it. If you can read and understand, you are one of these few people. As my son, I would be surprised if you could not understand it, for this language runs in your blood. It is the Black Speech of a land known as Mordor, terrifying to the ears of most creatures who hear it.

You see, Harry, Mordor was the land of my father, Sauron, Lord of the Rings. If you have read a story by J.R.R. Tolkien by that name, know that every bit of it is true. Your grandfather lost his Ring and a large amount of his power at the end of the Second Age. When it landed into the fires of Mount Orodruin at the end of the Third Age, he lost his life as well.

The eight remaining Nazgûl were there to keep an eye on me, and they determined that they should find a family to raise me when the time was right for me to go to Hogwarts. They picked the Evans family, which had one daughter, Petunia. While she was my adoptive sister, there is no connection of blood between me and her.

When I went to Hogwarts, I ended up in the House known as Gryffindor. It doesn't matter to me which House you end up in, that is between you and the Sorting Hat, but if Slytherin House still has its bigoted attitude towards what they call Mudbloods (a foul name for Muggleborns, that is, magical children born from non-magical parents), it would not last very long if you are there.

While in Gryffindor, I met four young pranksters: James Potter, your father, Sirius Black, his sidekick, Remus Lupin, a moody but brilliant boy, and Peter Pettigrew, a scared little boy who smelled to me like Sméagol. A sneak, a traitor who will stab you in the back ... that rat will be the death of your father and me, I'm sure of it!

I also met a Slytherin, Severus Snape. He and your father were constant rivals for my affection, but he lost that war at the end of my fifth year when he called me that foul word that I just mentioned. He is also in service of a so-called Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort.

I say here so-called because there is room for only ONE Dark Lord in the universe. You know this as well as your grandfather and I knew it:

**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them)  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul! (One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!)**

The Three Elf Rings he did not find. The Seven Dwarf rings ... the Dwarves refused his dominion, so he crushed most of them and reclaimed their Rings. Most have gone from Middle Earth, but it seems that the Goblins of this time are descendants, since they share the loves of mining and crafting fine jewelery. If there are any Orcs left, they are still in hiding within the dark caverns of the world. The Nazgûl should still be around, waiting for their Master. One, as you may remember from your readings, died in the Battle of Pelennor.

Your father tells me to add that the Goblins are a good source of information to have on your side; it doesn't hurt to have bankers in your corner. Do not forget that they are a proud race of warriors.

As far as the question of a mate, I will tell you to follow your heart, but be wise about it at the same time ... oh, thank you, James. He adds the tip that the Potter men tend to fall in love with the brainiest witch of the age. Brainy witches are also the sexiest (Giggity giggity OH!), he says ... wait a minute ... what did I just write? JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!

Your Mother,

Lilith Potter."

**~SAURONION~**

The doorbell rang, and Harry went to answer it. At the door was a man with a hook nose, greasy black hair, as well as a billowing black robe.

"Good morning. Mr. Harry Potter, I presume?"

"Yes, I am ... but I don't think I know you, sir."

"Ah, yes. My name is Professor Snape, and I am here from Hogwarts."

"Well, Professor, would you like to come in? This conversation may take a while."

Professor Snape did so. "You did receive your Hogwarts letter, right?"

"Of course I did. Why should Hogwarts honor me with a visit from a professor?"

"It is a courtesy that we extend to any students who are Muggle-born ... or, I guess, in your case, Muggle-raised."

"That makes sense ... but for curiosity's sake, why would Muggles raise a magical orphan?"

"Your case is not the only one, Mr. Potter. Except for bouts of accidental magic released in moments of stress or anger, not to mention a fluctuating magical core, there is not much difference between magical and Muggle children. It is possible that some magical orphans escape the Ministry's notice at the moment of their placement."

Harry nodded. "There is also the fact that the magical orphan in question has other family members that are Muggles."

"Yes ... such as in your case."

The sharklike grin on Harry's face was too smug for Severus's liking, as he wondered, "Why is that grin there?" Suspicious, he tried to probe into Harry's mind, but slammed into his mental wall with such force it gave him a headache.

He also saw Harry's glowing eyes. "Ghung kuluz-izg lat, nar brishzel-izg tuglat-za urzkû, shara globûrz! Honub-izgu frûm-ishi-u lab guz?" (If I were you, I would not try that again, foolish man! Shall we see into YOUR small mind?)

Resistance was useless. Harry cut through Professor Snape's outer mental defences like a hot knife cuts through butter. Scanning through anything having to do with his mother, he found an interesting memory ...

**~MEMORY BEGINS~**

"I ... can't believe it ... she's dead ..."

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus ... not unlike you."

"I THOUGHT HE WOULD HAVE SPARED HER! I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD PROTECT THEM! YOU ERECTED THE FIDELIUS AROUND THE HOUSE, DIDN'T YOU?"

"I am human, Severus; I make mistakes. Being that I am old, my mistakes tend to be colossal in stature."

"I'm not sure if that excuses you."

"Her son still lives."

"That's a small comfort."

"Indeed it is, Severus. Did you know he has her eyes?"

"No ... she and I parted ways at the end of my fifth year."

"Severus ... if you cared for Lily ..."

"Don't ... don't you DARE try to turn this into a guilt trip!"

"I'm not, Severus. The choice is still yours to make. You can help her son survive."

Severus sighed in resignation. "Allright ... but let me say something first. I'm doing this for Lily's sake, not for yours, Albus ... and not for the sake of your GREATER GOOD."

**~MEMORY ENDS~**

A stunned Harry pulled out of Professor Snape's mind.

"Professor Snape, I have one question for you: where does your loyalty lie?"

"It's not with Voldemort anymore. The night he killed your mother saw to that. As for Dumbledore, I find some of his recent actions to be questionable. Placing you with a family that my fellow Professor Minerva McGonagall called 'the worst sort of Muggles you can imagine' is one of them. If you will have my loyalty, my wand, and my service, I now offer them to you of my own free will." He kissed Harry's hand in homage as a brief light shone between the two of them.

"I accept your offer, and I will not forget to reward it. Fealty I will repay with honor, treachery with death. Shall we be off to get my Hogwarts supplies?"

Severus Snape bowed. "Yes, we shall, but after you ... Milord."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belolng to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. My source for the Black Speech is an Internet site called Mordor The Land of Shadow. As for the Goblin language (neither Rowling nor Master Tolkien left any records of what it may look like), I'm using a bit of my own creation – using sources such as Hebrew, German, Japanese, a sprinkling of Master Tolkien's Sindarin, with influences in its alphabet of French and Welsh.**

**Chapter 4**

Severus Snape and Harry Potter arrived at a large white marble building. "Here is our first stop, Milord – Gringotts, the bank of the Wizarding World. It's one of the safest places you can find, because the Goblins who work here are fierce about their security. As sovereign territory of the Goblin Nation, they have the right to deal with thieves in the way they see fit."

"How do they deal with thieves?"

"The usual penalty is death."

"How appropriate." If his grandfather had killed that Sméagol, maybe he would still be alive.

Severus shivered on hearing the chill in Harry's voice. "Forgive me, Milord, but here is your vault key back."

"Why, thank you ... but who took this from me in the first place?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore took it."

"Dumbledore, eh?" This did not sound good, although it seemed to Harry that Severus was telling him the truth. "I am grateful that you returned it to me, and since you had nothing to do with the theft, I forgive you. If, on the other hand, **SOMEONE** has stolen anything from my vault, I will make him pay. Shall we enter?"

"The suspense is killing me, Milord," said Severus with a mild yawn. "After you."

**~SAURONION~**

A knock sounded at the door of Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation. "Com hynayn! Gryphwk, faç paçyrt?" (Enter! Griphook, what's happening?)

"Majestet, ha-jung ha-Potter-hw hyr ymaç." (Majesty, the young Potter is here.)

Ragnok smiled. "Ah ... zot bocer bocer gwt ddeç. Farwm fyr mazw?" (Ah ... this morning is a good morning. What are we waiting for?)

**~SAURONION~**

Any observer of the scene in Gringotts upon Harry's entrance would have thought King Arthur had arrived in Camelot, or that the Messiah had come to Israel, such was the thunder of cheers that erupted around him.

"LANG ZAJYN HARRY POTTER AN!" (LONG LIFE TO HARRY POTTER!)

A pair of large doors opened, and out of them came a goblin in royal clothing. The Goblins bowed as he passed them to come up to Harry.

"Harry Potter ... it is a great pleasure to meet you. Long have I awaited the arrival of this day."

Harry bowed and struck his chest in a gesture of fealty. "May Your Majesty's gold increase and may His enemies tremble."

Ragnok smiled. "Come with me, young Potter."

**~SAURONION~**

"Harry Potter ... allow me to introduce to you the Manager of your accounts, Griphook."

Griphook bowed. "Milord Potter ... I am ever at your service."

"I appreciate your loyal service to me, Master Griphook," said Harry, "although I must protest your address of me. I am not grown up, yet you address me as a lord?"

"As the last remaining Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you have the option of claiming your Lordship at the age of 11 years, Milord," said Griphook.

The date was July 31st. "Before we get to that part of the business, shall we confirm my identity?"

Griphook nodded, and handed him a dagger. "We need three drops of your blood in this bowl."

Harry cut his hand and let the three drops fall. The blood swirled around in the bowl as its color darkened. Thunder boomed, the blood turned to fire, creating a thick smoke in the room. When it was clear, a parchment had printed.

Ragnok took it and examined it. "Well ... this is ... interesting ..."

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"Your ancestor was Sauron, the Lord of the Rings."

Harry looked up at Snape, to see that he was unfazed by the news. "You aren't scared, Professor Snape?"

"Why should I be scared, Milord? I served one Dark Lord – how can another be any worse?"

This drew loud laughter from Ragnok and Griphook. "Ha-yçtar comyçh ddeç!" (The wizard is funny!)

"Fy cann ayn odder Çhfartenherr mêr çhmecte zayn?" (How can another Dark Lord be worse?)

The laughter calmed down. "Sorry about the laughter, Professor Snape, but your comment and the smirk on your face was too much for us to contain it. Of course, Harry's full name gives away his heritage."

"My full name?"

Ragnok nodded. "Yes. Your full name is Harry SAURONION Potter. The middle name is Sindarin, or Elvish, for Son of Sauron. It has a better ring than, say, Sauron-oblûk, which is what it would be in the infamous Black Speech."

Harry's eyes widened. "You know the Black Speech?"

"Milord Potter, the Goblins have been around Middle Earth for a long time, although it puzzles me why Master Tolkien referred to us in The Hobbit, when those so-called Goblins were nothing more than a larger variety of the Orcs. By contrast, it seems that our species are descended from the Dwarves. Doing business with a number of different beings means that I have to learn a number of languages as a result."

Harry nodded. This made sense. "I, Harry Sauronion Potter, Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and Heir of the House of Mordor, Throne of Sauron, do hereby claim my rightful place as Lord of these two Houses. So mote it be!"

A loud thunderclap echoed through Gringotts Bank, and Harry fell to the ground with a scream of pain. Severus Snape and the Goblins ran to him.

"Master Griphook, Your Majesty ... what's happening to him?"

Ragnok called for the guards to take Harry to their Hospital Wing, then he turned to Severus. "Don't worry, Professor Snape. We'll see to it that he comes out of this alive ..."

**~SAURONION~**

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing of Gringotts. "Did anybody get the license plate number of the truck that ran me down?"

"No truck ran you down, Milord," said Ragnok. "It seems that the piece of Voldemort that landed in you was fighting with your dark legacy for dominance. With some help from us, your dark legacy won the fight. After extracting the piece of the ex-Dark Lord, we banished it far away into the Abyss where it belongs, never to bother you again."

"Thank you. It's such a relief to have him off of me ... but didn't I kill him when I was little?"

"You killed off his body, yes. If his soul was unstable enough to attach itself to you, it remains for us to see if he is dead or not."

"What's your bet?"

"If I were a betting Goblin, Milord, my Galleons would say that he is not dead. If he was, I would do what the Hogwarts motto says that I should NEVER do: tickle a sleeping dragon."

A young Goblin spoke up. "Çyen ddw ddat cryatçhwr wberda? Zot ddragw ddeç, wnd hw anymal zêr, zêr perycwloç ddeç, mem dwrmyenç. Ayn çhmecte mwf, wnd yçh ferden çterben! Yçh gehen hwn çhatwyjen ... gwtçhy gwtçhy gw ..." (Do you see that creature over there? That's a dragon, and he is a very, very dangerous animal, even sleeping. One bad move and I will die! I'm going to tickle him ... gootchie gootchie goo ...)

A group of Goblins said, "HW ANGYRT! HW ANGYRT!" (HE'S ANGRY! HE'S ANGRY!)

Ragnok shook his head in amusement. "In a job such as ours, Milord, a sense of humor is a necessity. However, as you've noted, our sense of humor is quite dark. The many ways a person can anger a dangerous creature and hurt himself in the process has been a running gag here for centuries. Oy fê yç myr! Like the Jwdajym of Yçrael, our sense of humor is what has kept us going for a long time."

Looking into the face of the Goblin King, Harry found that he could understand the tragic anguish of the Goblins. Like the Dwarves from whom they were descended, the greed of Men caused them no small amount of grief in the wars of the past.

"Your Majesty, I am grateful that you were willing to lend me your help, and I would like to make a gift to your people. Considering that your ancestors were the Dwarves of Middle Earth, I have in my hand the Seven Dwarf rings ... and by all rights, they now belong to you and your people."

Ragnok's mouth dropped open in some surprise. "The Seven Rings, you say? Such a gift ... but what's your price? You cannot get something for nothing, so the saying goes."

"Your friendship ... and your loyalty, should you wish it."

This answer tickled Ragnok. "My friendship you have already, as the Potters have always been our friends. As for my loyalty, and I presume, the loyalty of my people ..." He gave this some thought. "Ja. Ddw ferden hwn haben – ha-Mydgarddend an!" (Yes. You shall have it – to the end of Middle Earth!) One of the Seven Rings went to his hand. A second Ring went to Griphook's hand, much to the Goblin's shock.

"As much as you have both our friendship and loyalty, Milord, it is most fitting that we give you gifts in exchange," said Griphook with a bow. "We have here a myddryl shirt for your protection, and, yes, as much as it may surprise you, there still is myddryl around Mydgard." [myddryl = mithril]

Harry whistled. "Such generosity! How do you afford it?"

"Generosity is always affordable among friends, Milord. If you want us to treat you as a special person, you should treat us like special people, right? We Goblins respect the values of politeness, respect, honor, honesty - in short, you treat us well, we will do the same. If, on the other hand, you treat us like we are beneath you, we will tell you ... ukh htolat bûb-dagrîz kranklob-ob lab agh kranklûb-ob lab."

Harry's face cringed in disgust. "That's an obscene image I can do without. Do you really go so far as to insult impolite customers in the Black Speech?"

Griphook and Ragnok let out snorts of mirth. "No, not really," said Ragnok through his laughter, "considering most people don't even understand it!"

"As for your other gift, Milord," said Griphook, "it's down in your vault. Allow me to take you down there."

**~SAURONION~**

Within the Potter vault, a sword drew Harry's attention. Near it was a letter, which read:

"My dear son Harry,

This sword you see here has had a long history. At the end of the Second Age, it was Narsil, the sword that Elendil wielded. When he died in battle, it passed to Isildur. Even though Sauron broke it, Isildur still used it to cut off his finger. 3,018 years later, the Elves of Rivendell re-forged it for Aragon Elessar, who re-christened it Andúril. Now the Sword of Kings has passed to you; I am sure that you will find a new name for it.

Your Father,

James Potter."

Harry looked at the sword in awe. "So, the sword that cut off my grandfather's finger is in the possession of Mordor's Heir ... oh, yes, you have to appreciate the irony of that situation."

**~SAURONION~**

Harry and Griphook made it back to Ragnok's office. "How are the vault statements looking, Your Majesty?"

"Milord Potter, I have noticed some troubling news ... it looks like somebody has been stealing from the vault."

"Who do you think it could be?"

"Well, who had your vault key before?"

Harry looked at Severus. "Professor Snape, I ask you for the record: from whom did you receive my vault key?"

"It was from Headmaster Dumbledore, Milord."

Ragnok nodded. "He seems to be a likely suspect. I have decided that Gringotts will cut off business relations with that old coot and reclaim all possessions he stole from you."

"Do we know where the stolen money went, Your Majesty?"

"Yes ... some of it went to the Dursleys, some of it went to Dumbledore's vault, but a large proportion of it went to a family known as the Weasleys."

"We can continue the payments to the Dursleys. They have done a good job taking care of me. Reclaim Dumbledore's vault and its contents. Who, may I ask, are the Weasleys?"

"The Weasley family owed its allegiance to your paternal ancestor, Lord Godric Gryffindor. When a time came for them to come to Gryffindor's aid in battle, they fled like cowardly weasels – hence the family name – so Lord Gryffindor cursed them to live in poverty ever since. In spite of its cowardice, how the family ends up in Gryffindor remains a mystery."

"What would be the motive?"

"The Weasley family has always been a charity case, Milord ... but looking through other items of interest, I also found a large pile of marriage contracts. One of them is for you and Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Harry's eyes widened. "A large pile of marriage contracts, you say? How many families are interested in me marrying their daughters?"

Ragnok chuckled at Harry's discomfort. "A fair number, Milord ... let's see ... Weasley, Greengrass, Bones, Parkinson, Abbott, Chang, Patil ..."

Harry made a facepalm. "Forget I asked."

"What do you want to do concerning these?"

"Nothing for now ... I prefer getting to know the girl first rather than have a marriage contract place me into a loveless marriage. As for the Weasleys, I will hold off a decision until I have met them."

"If I may be so bold, both of these are most wise decisions, Milord."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Does Gringotts have any other business with me?"

"It does not, for the moment, Milord, unless there is something else you wish to ask?"

"No, nothing for the moment, Your Majesty. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Here is a communication mirror so you may keep in contact with us."

"Your Majesty is too generous. May Your Majesty's swords stay ever sharp."

"And may your enemies tremble at your approach, Milord Potter ... mellonyç ..." (my friend)


	5. Chapter 5

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Chapter 5**

"Where shall we go next, Milord?"

"Hmmm ... so many choices ... how about the bookstore?"

"You enjoy books?"

"Who doesn't, Severus? As the old joke says: outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend. Inside of a dog, it's too dark to read."

"That is true. For me, books, music and potions are my three best friends."

**~SAURONION~**

Harry's mouth dropped open in awe. "I feel like a kid in a candy store."

"Well, Milord, let's start with the books on your booklist, and from there we can get you any extra reading you desire."

Finding the books on the booklist posed no problems for Severus Snape. What did pose a problem for him was keeping up with Harry's tornadic energy as he sped around Flourish and Blotts like an excited gourmand at an all you can eat buffet.

CRASH!

Harry lifted himself off of the ground, and the young female that he caused to fall.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going!"

"Harry! I'm the one who should apologize – you broke your glasses by crashing into me! Just hold still for a moment, Harry, and I'll fix them ..." She pointed her wand at him. "Oculus reparo!" A flash of magic later, the glasses were as good as new. "Much better."

"Amazing wand work!" said Severus Snape. "I take it you are just an upcoming first year, am I right?" Hermione nodded at him with a smile as he extended his hand to her. "Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts Professor of Potions, Head of Slytherin House and vassal of Lord Harry Potter. What's your name, young lady?"

Hermione shook his hand. "My name is Hermione Granger, Professor Snape. Excuse me a moment, but did you say _Lord_ Harry Potter? I never knew that Harry was a Lord, of all things."

"I claimed my Lordship in Gringotts Bank this morning, Hermione. As the last remaining Heir of the House of Potter, I have the option of claiming it at 11 years."

"Lord Potter, it is such a pleasure to meet you. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. Your parents were two of my favorite students."

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall. She was an older woman with a kind, yet stern face. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Professor. I presume you are guiding Hermione around here?"

"Aye, Milord. It was her idea to meet up with you on your birthday."

"Well, this is one birthday wish that came true."

"Oh, really? Which wish would that be?"

"I was wishing that Hermione could come with me to Hogwarts. My friendship with her is dear to me."

Severus leaned to Minerva to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and said back to him, "We'll have to wait and see, Severus, but I think it's a sure bet."

Harry looked up at them. "Hmmm? What bet is this, I wonder?"

"We are not saying for the moment, Milord. You may find out later. Minerva, are Miss Granger's parents around here?"

"Considering we are in a bookstore, how do you think they could not be here?"

Harry looked at Hermione. She shrugged. "The love of books is a trait in my family."

"That's true," said Dan Granger. "Ah, and this young lad must be my daughter's friend, Harry Potter."

"He's now Lord Harry Potter, daddy."

"Since when?"

"Since this morning, Mr. Granger. You may call me Harry; there's no need to be so formal with me all the time. The man accompanying me is Professor Severus Snape."

Dan rolled his eyes in some annoyance. "Doctor, if you please. I didn't go through four years of Evil Medical School – also known as Dentistry School – to be called _Mister_, thank you very much."

When Dan stuck his pinky finger by his smiling mouth to complete the effect, Harry and Hermione burst out in laughter.

"On the other hand, Harry, considering that my wife Emma is a dentist, her name is also Dr. Granger, so some confusion may arise if you call us both that. Since you are a friend of Hermione, you have our permission to call us Dan and Emma. Speaking of whom, Hermione, have you seen your mother?"

"I'm right behind you, Dan. It's wonderful to meet you at last, Harry. Hermione's told us how you have been her friend and stood up for her through elementary school."

Harry gave her hand a chivalrous kiss. "Enchanté, Madame."

Emma giggled and turned to Professor McGonagall. With Dan, they went back some distance to converse in private. "Hermione should hold onto him, Minerva; he's a keeper. He's her friend, he's polite, he's chivalrous, he has black hair in an adorable mess, these dreamy emerald green eyes ... any girl would kill for the pleasure of those eyes looking at her ..."

"His hair and its mess are from his father. As for the eyes, he got them from his mother."

"Is that right?" Minerva McGonagall nodded. "Oh, isn't that precious! He's a Lord to boot, if I'm not mistaken ... what's not to like?"

"Let's not forget that sword," said Dan. "He looks every inch the small warrior, but why, Minerva, should he – a mere lad – have to fight anything or anyone?"

"Good question, Dan. Swords in this day and age are for ceremony as well as for protection."

"I thought he got rid of this Dark Lord Hermione mentioned to me, isn't that right?" said Emma.

"He did, but it doesn't hurt to have a weapon, just in case there may be other enemies."

"If there are any other enemies, may God have mercy on them, because Harry won't," said Dan with a small shiver. "All the same, I would like to have a closer look at that sword."

They came back. "Severus, do you and Harry have any other shopping to do?"

"Yes, Minerva, we do; why do you ask?"

"Would it be allright if we come along?"

"I don't see why not. Milord, let's pay for your books and finish your school shopping. I'm sure Miss Granger and her parents want to spend more time with you after all this."


	6. Chapter 6

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The Sindarin I owe to Master Tolkien and to a site known as Gwaith I-Phethdain (Fellowship of the Word-Smiths).**

**Chapter 6**

When the shopping was done, Professor Snape handed Harry a ticket. "Here is your train ticket, Milord. The platform you will need is at King's Cross station. You will need to be on the Hogwarts Express with Miss Granger on September 1st, 11:00 a.m. Do you have any questions?"

Harry looked at the train ticket. "Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters? That's a funny name for a train platform. Where shall I find it?"

Professor Snape smirked at him. "Use the logic in your brain, Milord. If that fails, you can always borrow Miss Granger's brilliant brain, if she is willing to lend it to you."

Harry looked up at Dan and Emma. They were trying to hold in their laughter. Even Hermione was beaming at him.

"Lord Potter, it has been a great pleasure to meet you after all this time," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm sure you will do well in any of the four Houses, although according to history, your family has always been in Gryffindor."

"It has something to do with your family's noble heritage, no doubt," said Professor Snape. "For instance, consider your famous sword."

"If it is what Dan suspects it is, your heritage is nobler than we could ever have imagined, Lord Potter. A most noble lineage, indeed!"

"What do you think he suspects?"

Professor Snape leaned close to him. "Milord, I think he suspects what you have started to suspect ever since you received Andúril. You know it as well as I – only one person is worthy to wield the blade. How else could your father have it in the Potter vault?"

"As ecstatic as I am to talk about all of this with you, I think you and Professor McGonagall need to get back to Hogwarts. Don't you have preparations for the upcoming year?"

"Aye, Lord Potter, that we do."

"Until we meet again ... Milord Potter ... Miss Granger ..."

The two Professors went on their way.

Harry turned to the Grangers. "Say, Dan, what are your thoughts about the work of Professor J.R.R. Tolkien?"

"We are big fans of Master Tolkien's work, Harry. Why do you ask?"

"Let's get back to your home first, but I will say this much at least: some of the revelations I will make may come as a great shock to you."

"Do you mean even more of a shock than when you revealed your Lordship to us?"

"At least that much, but it may be more."

"To home, then, Harry. Are you sure your relatives won't mind you staying over at our place?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think they will. If you want to call them and check, be my guest."

Dan made a quick call, and found Harry's words to be true. Hanging up the phone, he said, "Your uncle said to tell you that he and your Aunt Petunia are very proud of you."

**~SAURONION~**

Harry's eyes widened upon seeing the beauty of the Granger house. "Whoa!"

"Do you like it?" said Hermione.

"Do I like it? Hermione, my relatives, the Dursleys are middle class, and their house isn't too bad as far as houses go. This house is a mansion by comparison! I love it!"

"Well, dearie, if you're going to take care of people's teeth, you have to receive good pay for it, no?" said Emma.

"If you think the house is amazing, wait until you see the library," said a smiling Dan.

**~SAURONION~**

After an entertaining lunch, the Grangers and Harry sat down in the library.

"Okay, Harry, you mentioned Master Tolkien's work. What does this have to do with who you are?"

"If you can believe it, Dan, that book Lord of the Rings is a true story. My ancestry comes from the Third Age of Middle Earth. My full name is Lord Harry Sauronion Potter, and my mother, Lilith Evans Potter, was the daughter of Sauron, making me his grandson and heir. As for my father, James Charlus Potter, he met my mom at Hogwarts. They are an ancient magical family in Great Britain, descending from Godric Gryffindor himself, but I have started to suspect that their heritage is even nobler, given the fact that I have received this sword."

Harry reached to the scabbard on his waist and drew the sword within. On it were emblazoned these words in the Tengwar system:

**ANDÚRIL**

**IM IVAGOL IN ERAIN (I AM THE SWORD OF KINGS)  
**

Seeing the drawn sword in his hand, Harry had a flashback to a moment when Aragorn had met his grandfather through a palantír ...

**~FLASHBACK~**

Aragorn uncovered the palantír, or seeing stone. Within he saw the terrible Lidless Eye of Sauron.

"Anann nin farnech. Anann od le deliannen. Ú-dheliathon! Ceno ivagol Elendil!" (For a long time you hunted me. For a long time I hid from you. I will not hide! See the sword of Elendil!)

There was a sharp burst of anger, followed by a dark laugh. "Nauthach grogon vagol lín, Aragorn Dúnedan? Ú-'rogach igúr Arwen lín?" (You think I fear your sword, Aragorn Ranger? Do you not fear the death of your Arwen?)

Another dark laugh sounded as an image of Arwen showed up on the palantír. "Arwen fir, Aragorn. Firithach na hen ..." (Arwen is dying, Aragorn. You will die with her ...)

The Evenstar brooch that Aragorn received from Arwen fell from his hand and shattered.

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"You seemed frozen in shock for a minute. What is it?"

"I just found out why this blade, Andúril, belongs to me ... the only explanation is that James Charlus Potter was descended not only from Godric Gryffindor ... but also from King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undómiel."

Dan looked at him in some considerable awe as he was seeing the image of a glowing crown on his head. "What do you think your ancestors would have done if they had foreseen this?"

"I think they would be rolling in their graves ... no way would either one of them believe that I was descended from them ... given their respective heritages, the fact that Mum let my Dad live amazes me."

For her part, Emma was speechless as she was seeing the same thing as Dan. "Only a son of kings can hold the sword of kings," she thought. "Hermione really should hold onto him."

Dan knew his guess about the fear Harry could wield was accurate. With the power of Andúril at the lad's command, there was nothing he could not accomplish. Looking at Hermione, he saw there was a great admiration in her eyes for Harry. He sighed. Like Elrond of Rivendell, he recognized the signs of love starting to bloom when he saw it, and this worried him...


	7. Chapter 7

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the language of Sindarin, and a site called Gwaith I-Phethdain (Fellowship of the Word-Smiths) provided me with a source for its grammar. Just making sure all of those bases are covered here.**

**Chapter 7**

September 1st. The day had arrived for Harry and Hermione to go on their way to Hogwarts.

"So, Harry, have you figured out the mystery of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and its location?"

"To be logical, Hermione, we would find it between Platforms Nine and Ten."

Hermione applauded him. "Excellent logic, Harry."

Upon exiting the Granger's car, Dan and Emma gave them both hugs. "Now, Hermione," said Emma, "I told Minerva that you had a special young man in Harry, and she agreed. My advice to you: stay close to him and don't you **EVER** let him go."

"Emma, I don't think that will be a problem," said Harry. Hermione was hanging onto him like she was attached to him.

Dan smiled as he gave Hermione a hug. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Harry will make sure you stay safe, am I right, Harry?"

Harry gave him a crisp salute. "Affirmative, Dan."

"That's a good lad. We will be seeing you for Christmas vacation."

**~SAURONION~**

A short, chubby boy came up to his grandmother. "Gran, I lost my toad again."

Before the grandmother could make a response, there came from another boy: "Excuse me, young Master ... do you mean this one?"

Ribbit, ribbit.

"Trevor!" He looked up at the boy towering before him. "Thank you. Who might you be?"

The taller boy squatted to look the shorter in the eye. Looking back and forth, he lowered his hood. "Lord Harry Potter, at thy service, Master Longbottom."

The shorter one bowed in awe. "Neville, if it pleaseth Your Lordship. With all due respect, how do you know me?"

"The story of the friendship between the Longbottoms and the Potters is a fascinating story, Neville ... dating farther back than you would think."

Neville's eyes widened. "Farther back than the times of Godric Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded with a smile.

Even Neville's grandmother thought this news surprising as she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Lord Potter. My name is Augusta Longbottom, and I am Neville's grandmother. This recent revelation is news to me, since until now I thought our familial friendship originated in the time of Godric Gryffindor himself. How much farther back in time are we talking about?"

"The friendship dates back to the Third Age of Middle Earth, Madam. It seems that the name of Longbottom originated in the Longbottom leaf, a species of pipe-weed from the Shire."

Augusta gave a small chuckle. "Well, it seems our families are more ancient than at first glance, Your Lordship. I am happy to have made Your Lordship's acquaintence. Wes þū hlāford mīn hāl." (Be thou well, Milord)

Hermione climbed onto Harry's back and looked over his shoulder at Neville. "Hello again, Harry. Who's the hobbit we have here?"

This question brought chuckles from a tall pair of twins behind them. "Did you hear that, George?"

"Aye, I sure did, Fred. Who's the hobbit, she says. Very amusing question that is, Hermione."

"Short little pipsqueak he is for a firstie ... definitely the right size for a hobbit. He could look for his shoes under the bed without bending over."

"We will have to watch our steps ... don't want to squash the little fellow."

"When it rains, he will be the last to know."

Harry turned around to see these twins, and found himself looking upwards. At their height, they could play basketball and reach the hoop with no problems. "How is the weather up there?"

"Well, Milord –"

"– We are looking at sunny skies today –"

"– With a 100 percent chance –"

" – Of outrageous merriment!"

They bowed to him, and said, in stereo, "And how is our Lord Potter today?"

Harry smiled. "Fine, gentlemen. I would like the three of you to meet Neville Longbottom. Neville, this young lady on my back is Hermione Granger, and the twins behind me are Fred and George, I presume?"

"Affirmative, Lord Potter –"

" – But enough of introductions –"

" – And any other trivia –"

" – We have to get on the Hogwarts Express!"

They carried Harry, Hermione, Neville and their trunks to the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts Express and helped them onto it.

**~SAURONION~**

On the Hogwarts Express, they found a compartment, already occupied by a blonde girl and a sandy-haired boy.

As they entered, the blonde looked up from her reading. "Hello, Fred. Hello, George. Did you find him?"

The twins nodded. She got up and curtsied. "Ai, Hír Potter, Híl Elessar." (Hail, Lord Potter, Heir of Elessar)

Harry nodded. "Mae govannen. Man eneth lín?" (Well met. What is your name?)

"Eneth nín Luna Lovegood." (My name is Luna Lovegood)

Harry motioned to the other two with him. "Sin mellyn nín ... Hermione Granger a Neville Longbottom." (These are my friends ... Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom)

"It's a pleasure to meet you ... all of you. This boy here is Seamus Finnegan."

"Greetings, Milord. May the blessings of the Valar be ever flowing fer ye."

"Thank you, Seamus. Are you Irish?"

"Aye, tha's an affirmative, tha' is. Ye don't have a problem wi' tha', do ye? Me fam'ly immigrated out here from the Emerald Isle, ye understand me?"

"We understand you, Seamus, and, no, we don't have a problem with you being Irish. The more, the merrier, I say."

"Harry ... do you think that modern day Ireland was part of the Shire at one time?" said Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "It is a possibility. It would explain all the merriment, the green, and the leprechauns in the area. On the other hand, I'm sure leprechauns are a different group of creatures altogether. As far as we're aware, Master Tolkien didn't write about them."

"Aye ... Hobbits don't collect gold for the Big Folk to discover ... they be pleased enough to exist with nary a peep o' trouble from anyone."

"Harry, you mentioned the friendship between our families on the platform. I think it took Gran by surprise to learn that it dates to the Third Age ... which brings up another question, if I may be so bold."

"Go ahead, Neville. What do you want to know?"

"Who were my ancestors from the Third Age?"

"The speech of your grandmother to me at our parting gives away one part of your ancestry, Neville: Rohan. The language spoken in Rohan is similar to Old English. As for the other part of your ancestry, Hermione caught sight of it."

Hermione felt stunned. "That was a joke, Harry! I meant it as a joke!"

Harry nodded with a smile. "I know, Hermione, and it was a good joke too. Neville, how many times a day do you eat?"

"Six times a day, if I can."

"Quite. Do you enjoy growing things?"

"Yes."

"What's your attitude about adventures? Do you think them bothersome?"

"I think this adventure will be quite thrilling, Harry, but I don't think adventures bothersome."

"Okay. Except for that last bit, I rest my case. You definitely have hobbit heritage in you. Rohan would explain that last part."

Hermione thought for few minutes, and her jaw dropped open. Neville saw this.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Neville ... your ancestors were Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire and Éowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan and Niece of King Théoden."

Neville was so stunned that he did not speak for a few seconds. "Wow ... it is a great honor to be your ally and friend. Thank you, Harry. I hope that even with my small size, I can make you and my ancestors proud."

"Meriadoc followed Aragorn to the Black Gate of Mordor, Neville. Add to that a fierce woman who took down a Ringwraith and we have a born line of Gryffindors."

"Even the smallest person can affect the world in ways we cannot imagine, Neville," said Luna.

Everyone looked at her in curiosity and wonder. She was young, yet she had such wisdom beyond her years ...

**~SAURONION~**

Professor Minerva McGonagall came out and gave them an introductory speech about Hogwarts and its four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Triumphs would win House Points, and rule breaking would lose House Points. It was logical enough.

A boy with slick platinum hair looked over at Harry. "So ... Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry turned to look at him. "And just what business is that to thee, Master ...?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You'll find out that some families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go mixing with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended his hand.

Harry looked at it, then back at Malfoy. "Wouldst thou care to give any examples, Master Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled. "Why, yes. Take the puny Longbottom, for instance ... he's almost a Squib."

Harry gave this some thought. "So, the general expectation is that I take thy hand, and shake it? Hmmm ... let me think about that ..." Faster than anyone could blink, he twisted Malfoy's arm behind his back and there was a dark growl echoing through the air.

"Let's get a few things straight, Master Malfoy.

**NUMBER ONE:** I am the Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, so you should treat me with the proper amount of respect.

**NUMBER TWO:** I agree with you that some families are better than others, although I don't judge people by their family. I'm afraid, Master Malfoy, that your family does not seem like one of them.

**NUMBER THREE:** You have just insulted one of **MY** friends, and that is not a wise move to make around me. Maybe all the inbreeding among the Purebloods has crashed their general Intelligence Quotient, but if you want to survive my wrath, there is a simple method: **DON'T. YOU. DARE. PISS. ME. OFF!**"

Thunder boomed from the heavens to emphasize Harry's point. Except for his friends, those who saw his eyes shivered in fear, for his corneas and pupils had turned into terrible wreaths of flame. He threw Malfoy into the crowd and turned back to face the front.

**~SAURONION~**

Within the Great Hall, the new first years came up to a stool and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on each one of them. The Sorting Hat would look into a student's mind and decide the House he or she would live in for the next seven years.

"Seamus Finnegan!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione Granger!"

As a nervous Hermione walked up to the stool, Harry overheard a redheaded boy saying, "Whatever House she's in, I hope I'm not there."

"Neville," said Harry, "do you know who that boy is?"

"Yes, Harry – his name is Ron Weasley. His family and the Longbottoms don't live too far from each other."

"Wouldn't it be interesting if his wish came true?"

"That would depend on what House she's in, Harry -"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Luna Lovegood!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry walked up and let Professor McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on his head.

{Good evening, Lord Potter. Hmmm ... you are a tough one, you are. You are brilliant ... loyal ... cunning ... oh, that would explain it, your grandfather's legacy ... most terrible and dark he was, so the stories say ...}

"Is this conversation just between the two of us?"

{Yes, Milord. You do not have to worry on that count. You are brave, of course ... you could fit in any four of the Houses, you know?}

"How is the attitude of Slytherin House towards Muggle-borns today?"

{I regret to inform you, Milord, that Slytherin House is still a bastion of Pureblood supremacy. They are as intolerant of Muggle-borns as they were in your Mother's time, may she rest in peace.}

"Then Slytherin House is out of the question. I just have one more question ..."

{What question is that, Milord?}

Harry described the idea he had developed upon overhearing Weasley's statement. The Sorting Hat seemed to chuckle.

{Oooh, yes, I think I can arrange that ... this should be hilarious ... anyway, Milord ... enjoy your time in ...}

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall kept going through the list of first years, and then, she came to ...

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Ah, yes! Weasley! Here's where I'm going to put you ..."

The Sorting Hat drew a deep breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a stunned silence at the Sorting Hat's announcement, broken by the sound of Professor Snape's head hitting the table as he fainted out of his seat in shock.

**Author's Note: Wow, writing that chapter was a lot of fun! My 29th birthday is coming up on Friday, February 1st, 2013! WOO-HOO! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. My source for the Sindarin language is a site known as Gwaith I-Phethdain (Fellowship of the Word-Smiths).**

**Chapter 8**

Albus Dumbledore came to the side of his fallen Potions Professor. "Severus, are you okay?"

Professor Snape opened his eyes. "Headmaster ... I just had the most horrific nightmare ... I dreamed that my House had received Ron Weasley ..."

Professor McGonagall helped him get up. She had to tell him the truth, even if it frightened him. "Severus, there is no easy way to say this, but it was not a nightmare. Ron Weasley is, from this moment onwards, a member of Slytherin House."

The Shakespearean wail of Professor Snape echoed through the Great Hall: "OH, WOE IS ME, THAT THIS CRUEL LOT OF LADY FORTUNE SHOULD FALL ON ME THUS, FOR MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS SLYTHERIN HOUSE HAS NOW DEGENERATED FROM A PRIDEFUL HOUSE OF CUNNING AND AMBITION INTO A DISGRACED HABITATION FOR THE BIGOTED OF ATTITUDE AND THE DEFICIENT OF INTELLECT! HOW MY PRECIOUS HOUSE HAS FALLEN INTO RUINS! ALAS, HOW THE GODS HAVE SEEN IT FIT TO PRONOUNCE A POX UPON MY PRECIOUS HOUSE! MY PRECIOUS!" He fell sobbing into Professor McGonagall's arms. She could do nothing but to hold him and to pat him on the back.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, "you might as well take him."

"Aye, I'll do that, Albus. Come along, Severus. Yer going to need a stiff drink. A very stiff drink."

**~SAURONION~**

Daphne Greengrass, an incoming Slytherin first year, could not believe her ears either. Ronald Weasley had ended up in Slytherin House? How could this happen? The boy had no cunning – worse, he had no brains, less than even Crabbe and Goyle! That's right – his level of stupidity was such that he did not qualify for the level of a Minion. No – he qualified for the lowest rank of Pawn: a person whose most useful functions are to be the first to step into enemy territory and to sacrifice themselves detonating any traps out there – like mines, for instance.

The idiot was reaching for any food within reach of his arms. Some of the food he was snatching was on her plate, and she responded by stabbing her fork into his greedy hand.

He glared at her as he rubbed his hurt hand. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Will you watch where your hand is reaching, Weasley?"

"I'm hungry! You don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

That insult was the last straw for her. The hard SMACK that followed knocked him out.

She sighed in an odd mixture of pleasure and irritation. Smacking that idiot felt good. Even so, Ronald Weasley was without a doubt the rudest, most retarded, most gluttonous, and most irascible of all the males she had met. If this was a sample of the males she would have to endure within Slytherin House, it would be a long seven years.

Across the Great Hall, she could see a smile break out on the faces of Harry Potter and his fellow Gryffindors. Then they raised their goblets in her direction, as if they were toasting her.

She did not know yet what to think of Potter, but she could sense he was a person of power. It also seemed to her that the Granger girl was close to him. Good for him, she thought. Unlike many of her fellow Slytherins, she did not harbor any prejudice towards Muggle-borns. With all the tragedy that happened to his family, he deserved some happiness. Even if she would not be the female to provide said happiness, she was still happy for his sake.

**~SAURONION~**

During his first week at Hogwarts, Harry found that there were two branches to consider when performing magic: the theoretical and the practical. The practical part of it was his specialty, but he discovered that knowledge of the theoretical branch was helpful as well. If he did not understand the theory, Hermione was more than willing to help him to understand it.

All the classes were fascinating for him, with the exception of two – Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic.

The Professor teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts was Professor Quirrell. Much to Harry's annoyance, his constant stutter made him hard to understand, and he seemed jittery. This coward was teaching Defense? What a joke!

As for History of Magic, it was the only class that a ghost taught – Professor Binns. While this may have seemed like an interesting idea – imagine the tales he could tell – his droning voice, quite similar to the American actor Ben Stein, put everyone into a bored sleep.

Potions, while fascinating in its own way, posed its own set of problems ... in the form of a dimwitted Troll Brain and his Ferret sidekick ...

**~SAURONION~**

Entering the Potions classroom, Hermione overheard Harry say under his breath, "Aníron thand." (I desire a shield.) A brief glow shone, showing a shield forming around them.

Having spent some time with him, Hermione had started to learn the Sindarin language, one of the languages she knew was in his bloodline. Harry was a patient teacher, and she was a fast learner.

"Harry," she said, "amann anírach thand?" (why do you desire a shield?)

"Cenithach ..." (You will see ...)

During the Potions class, something came flying towards them. Much to the amusement of Harry, the unknown object bounced off of his shield and flew back to the pair of Weasley and Malfoy, landing in their shared cauldron. The resulting explosion blew the pair of dimwits straight into the back wall, along with half of the Slytherin section.

Professor Snape stormed through the wreckage of half of his classroom. "WHO THE DEVIL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY? I WANT SOME ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!"

Harry spoke up. "Professor Snape, it looks like they are stuck to the back wall there."

"Indeed they are." He walked to the back wall and woke the two up. "Look who it is ... Weasley and Malfoy. I must say I am very disappointed in you two dimwits. You will have a giant zero for your day's work, a month of detentions with me and 100 points from Slytherin. Be grateful that your punishment is not worse. If you attempt this kind of stunt again, I will not be so merciful. Do I make myself clear, boys?"

The two gave him fearful nods.

"Good. Since your stunt destroyed half of the classroom, we can start by having you clean up your mess ... the long and tedious way. As for the rest of you, class dismissed."

The rest of the Slytherin members glared at the two dimwits as they exited the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, although Gwaith I-Phethdain (Fellowship of the Word-Smiths) is my source for his Sindarin. I think that covers it.**

**Chapter 9**

Neville, Luna, and Seamus were out by the shore of the Black Lake one sunny afternoon when they saw three glowing rings at its edge. They picked them up and looked at them in wonder.

"Judging from the Tengwar writing on these rings," said Luna, "I think these must be the three Elven rings."

"Tengwar?" said Neville and Seamus.

"Tengwar is a writing system used for Quenya and Sindarin, the two Elvish languages, as well as the terrifying Black Speech of Mordor."

"Do you think it's safe to claim these Rings, Luna?" said Neville.

"I think we may have been meant to find them, just as Bilbo was meant to find the One Ring, and Frodo was the one meant to bear it. Otherwise, why would they be here for us to find?"

"Aye, Luna, but it be possible somebody else may have found them before."

"Yes, Seamus, but we found them at this point in time, therefore, I think the Elves left them for us."

They put the Rings on their fingers. In the next moment, they disappeared into a tunnel of bright light ...

**~SAURONION~**

Galadriel stood up from her seat. "Neled hín hirnir gyrf vín." (Three children have found our rings.)

Elrond rose. "Gerich hyn cened?" (Can you see them?)

"Hyn cenin. Telir." (I see them. They are coming.)

Gandalf stood up, a wide smile on his face. "It looks like they have arrived. Welcome, children, to the Undying Lands."

**~SAURONION~**

Neville and Seamus could not find words to express their wonder. The light shining from the faces of Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf was blinding them, so they bowed to protect their eyes.

Luna curtsied. "Hanon le, Mithrandir." (Thank you, Mithrandir.)

The fact that Luna could speak Sindarin struck Gandalf speechless, as Galadriel's smile grew. "Man golthant i lam Eglathrin allen?" (Who taught you the Sindarin language?)

"Adar nín golthant i lam enni." (My father taught me the language.)

Elrond gazed on her in some wonder. "Adar lín pant en golu. Man eneth lín?" (Your father is full of wisdom. What is your name?)

"Eneth nín Luna Lovegood. Mellyn nín Neville Longbottom a Seamus Finnegan." (My name is Luna Lovegood. My friends are Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan.)

Gandalf looked at Neville and Seamus. "I know the Hobbits will be ecstatic to meet you. Luna, you said your father taught you Sindarin. I was not aware it was still in use."

"It is not, Gandalf, but it was thanks to a Professor named J.R.R. Tolkien that we have any record of the events of the War of the Rings."

"That's good news to hear. Samwise and I would be disappointed if the Red Book disappeared off the face of Middle Earth."

The newcomer was a hobbit with black hair and a melancholy smile. Noting the lack of one of his fingers, Luna could identify him as none other than -

"Frodo!"

Frodo nodded. "Aye. May I say I've never seen a lovelier lass?"

Luna's face gave off a light blush, as a stout hobbit with sandy blond hair came up. "Oh, I don't know, Master Frodo. I think you may, and I would agree with you, no doubt, she's a lovely lass, but I don't think we want to upset Master Longbottom there."

"So it would be, Samwise, but I was complimenting her, that's all."

"Who be that, Frodo?" said another hobbit. His eyes bugged out upon seeing Neville and Seamus, and he gave a mischievous grin upon seeing Luna. "Well, ain't ye a pretty lass? What be her name, Frodo?"

"Pip, her name is Luna Lovegood."

Gandalf sighed. He could hear the pun coming now ...

"Oh, aye, I'll be she does, but begging your pardon, dearest Luna, ye're a bit young fer me at the time."

Luna's blush grew deeper. The hobbits found this to be amusing.

"Oy, Frodo, look at the way those pretty wee cheeks are turning red like my 'matoes! I bet Samwise can cook yer breakfast on 'em, can't you, Samwise?"

"Pip, stop it! I think you are embarrassing her too much!"

"Oh, Frodo, I just be warming meself up. OY, MERRY! I FOUND A WEE LAD WHO LOOKS A LOT LIKE YE – HE'S JUST FATTER!"

"I'm right here behind you, you loudmouth of a Took. A hobbit could hear your voice all the way across the Shire." He looked at Neville and Seamus. "Which wee lad do you mean, Pip?"

Neville bowed. "I believe it's me he means, Merry. My name is Neville Longbottom."

Merry and Pippin gawked at him.

"Longbottom?"

"As in the Longbottom leaf?"

"Sounds like a hobbit name, doesn't it, Pip?"

"Oh, aye, it does. What ye think o' tha'? He seems like yer descendant, don't he?"

"Aye, though there is a fierce look in his eyes that I've seen in the eyes of Lady Éowyn ... aye, he's my descendant, all right. What about this other lad - what's his name?"

"Seamus Finnegan."

"Thank you ... he sounds like he has a bit of your accent, Pip."

"Maybe just a bit. Where d'ye come from, Seamus?"

"Me fam'ly immigrated out from Ireland."

Gandalf cleared his throat. "If I may be so helpful, Peregrin Took, it seems to me that this land of Ireland may have been a piece of the Shire that broke off of the mainland."

Pippin nodded. "That could explain the similarity in accent, then, Gandalf. D'ye think he could be descended fram me?"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "It would not surprise me ... Guardian of Minas Tirith."

"Well, what do you know, Pip? Even you have a descendant still in Middle Earth. He may be half hobbit and half Big Folk, but do you see me complaining?"

"Nay, Merry, 'tis a wonder. We have our two descendants here, escorting a pretty lass who can speak the Elvish tongue. What more surprises are there?"

Neville felt overwhelmed with emotion as he ran into Merry's arms, grabbed him in a hug, and started to cry.

"Neville, my dear lad, what's wrong?"

"I miss my mum and dad ... and here, I meet more of my family ..."

"Aye, that's right. We four hobbits here are your family. What happened to your mum and dad, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Longbottom Manor was attacked when I was one year old. My mum and dad ended up in a hospital and have been there ever since ... tortured into insanity ..."

Éowyn arrived behind Merry and picked up Neville. "You poor thing! Who has been raising you all this time?"

"My Gran ... but I still miss them ..."

Gandalf looked at Galadriel. "Neville i gallon i gennich mi dírad lín?" (Is Neville the hero that you saw in your vision?)

She shook her head. "I vór charnant vellon en Neville." (The darkness has wounded a friend of Neville.)

Elrond joined the conversation in the background. "Gevennim i vellon?" (Have we met the friend?)

"Hon ú-'evennim." (We have not met him.)

"Estelim vellon i ú-'evennim?" (We hope in a friend we have not met?)

Aragorn said, "Adar nín, garo estel. I vellon hen Neville ión nín." (My father, have faith. This friend of Neville is my descendant.)

"Elessar, bo lui laew cennin i dant in edain." (Elessar, on many occasions I have seen the fall of Men.)

"Onech estel ammen. Andúril linna. Ión nín si hon maetha. Avado drass. Ae mellyn dín na hon, gyth dín dannathar." (You gave hope to us. Andúril sings. My descendant now wields him. Don't worry. If his friends are with him, his enemies will fall.)

Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf called the three children before them. "Aen i geilu vín darthar na le, aen i gyrf lín le beriathar. Bado nedh hídh." (May our blessings stay with you, and may your rings protect you. Go in peace.)

As the company waved to them, Neville, Luna, and Seamus arrived back on the shore of the Black Lake.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, and all related characters and languages are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Chapter 10**

In Manwë's palace of Ilmarin sat the Council of the Ainur, looking upon a young man kneeling before them in reverence.

Manwë said, "Erio, randir neth in emain." (Rise, young pilgrim of worlds.)

The young man lifted himself off the ground. "Man aníra i Hír edh Rodyn?" (What does the Lord of the Valar desire?)

"Toll i lú, annech etholed na i amar. Heimdall le mennatha tri Pifrost." (The time has come, for you to return to the world. Heimdall will send you through the Bifrost.)

Elbereth came to the young man and kissed his forehead in blessing. "Bado na 'eilu vín." (Go with our blessings.)

**~SAURONION~**

The young man arrived at the Bifrost, where Heimdall met him.

"How does it look down there in Middle Earth, Heimdall?"

"It is peaceful there for now, young Prince. Are you ready to go back?"

"On another adventure? It seems like such a long time ..."

Heimdall smiled. "Time means nothing for a Son of Lightning such as yourself. Your many years of preparation in Valinor should add much to what you already have."

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that you are growing too old for this? No offense meant, of course; you're a great watchman."

"Nay, Your Highness, it has not. We are who we are, and we can be nothing else than that."

"Wise words to live by, Heimdall. Does your Farsight tell you how this will end?"

"Nay, it tells me nothing beyond the Lady Galadriel's vision. It all hinges on this young man touched by the darkness. If he falls, nothing will stop the downfall of Middle Earth itself - not even you. If your return threatens the safety of the realm of Valinor, I will not open the Bifrost to you. May Your Highness fare well on his journey, and may the Valar bless it."

These were the last words the young man heard as the Bifrost opened ...

**~SAURONION~**

... and shot him straight down through the atmosphere of Middle Earth for a painful landing.

He winced as he got up and cracked his joints back into place. Why did Bifrost travel have to rattle the human body so? Where did he land? What day was this?

All that noise, someone would have noticed him by now. He looked up. Yes. Someone did notice him.

"Petunia Dursley, I presume?"

She looked at him in shock. "Yes ... how do you know me? Who are you?"

That was one good sign. He had landed in Surrey, England.

"Ma'am, my name is not important now. I am a friend of Harry Potter, and by the River Styx, I mean him no harm." Thunder boomed to emphasize Heaven's acceptance of his oath, the greatest any Olympian could make. "Has he gone to school yet?"

"Yes, he has. Are you okay? You look hurt."

"Rough landing. Don't worry; I will be right as rain in a few moments."

"Would you like to come in and have some tea before you go on?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I will have to decline for now. Maybe later; someone is bound to come looking for me with the entrance I made."

"HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, STRANGER!" said a voice behind him.

"Ει λεγεις του διαβολου, φανησεται." (If you speak of the Devil, he shall appear), he said under his breath.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

Petunia ran inside the house. The young man turned around, his hands above his head as requested. Before him stood two female Aurors. Putting on a charming smile, he said, "How may I be of service, Officers?"

One of the Aurors had a monocle in her eye, and a take-no-bovine-excrement attitude.

"The Ministry of Magic sensed a magical disturbance out here, so it sent us to investigate. I assume you were the source of the disturbance?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm afraid I was. Am I under arrest?"

"I doubt it. Hold still while I scan the area." She did so, and looked at him with a puzzled frown. "You say you were the cause, yet the residual magic in the area does not correspond to you, stranger. Identify yourself."

"I have went under a number of names during my pilgrimages, but here I am Arphen Randir, Prince of the Houses of Olympus and Asgard."

"Pilgrimages, Your Highness?"

"Alas, telling of my pilgrimages would be a long story ... several, in fact, Madam –?"

"Amelia Bones, Sire. I am the Head of the DMLE. The Auror with me here is Auror Tonks."

Arphen looked at the other Auror. She was younger than Madam Bones and had bubblegum-pink hair. He shot her a saucy wink, while she returned with a blush on her face.

"Charmed to make your acquaintances. What day is today?"

"October 31st, Sire."

"Well, it seems I timed the TARDIS to arrive at the right time ..."

This muttered comment drew a confused gaze from the both of them. "The what?"

"It's from a Muggle television show named Dr. Who, about an eccentric genius who goes traveling through the space-time continuum in a machine called the TARDIS. It's like a Time-Turner, only it can go both ways. In my case, the TARDIS happens to be a mythological rainbow bridge called the Bifrost. That must be causing the residual magic that you are finding here, Madam Bones."

"That makes ... some ... sense. Can I confirm your personal information with the Ministry?"

He shrugged. "Meh ... I don't see the harm ... just don't get on my bad side ... you won't like it if you do."

He whistled, and a large hammer flew to his hand. A lightning bolt struck it, illuminating the area and causing the Aurors to back up in fear.

"Μη φοβεισθε. Φοβος υμιν φυσικος εστιν, αλλ' ου κινδυνευτε παρα μου." (Fear not. Your fear is natural, but you are not in danger from me.)

A bright flash of lightning later, he was gone. His next stop: Hogwarts!

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review, please! More to come … :)**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings and all its characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. My source for the Black Speech is a site called Mordor the Land of Shadow. As for Arphen Randir ... well, he belongs to me ;) To author wolfcousin, no, he is not Thor, but he is descended from Thor. Those who have read some of my other fanfics will recognize him off the bat ... [wink wink].**

**Chapter 11**

Landing at the ward boundary of Hogwarts, Arphen took a brief chance to recover from the long journey. Even though it took mere seconds, the longer distance of the journey meant a larger expenditure of energy.

"I should have done it in several stops," he thought as he nibbled on a piece of ambrosia in his pack. "Less tiring this way, though I am certain the Valar had a reason for dropping me where they did, though what that reason might be escapes my mind at the present time.

No place like home. Now ... how do I want to enter? Front door? No, too obvious. Astronomy tower? Too high ... not that I don't like flying ... Gryffindor? No guarantee that it will be unoccupied at the time, and I want to come in as unnoticed as I can ..."

Unnoticed. He snorted at the thought. He had no doubts that the Headmaster would notice him as soon as he passed the ward boundary. Whether he would give Arphen any trouble was the question.

Meh, forget it. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Time for deliberation was over. Time to charge in like the Gryffindor he was and give the Headmaster a RUN for his money! Cue the "Benny Hill" theme ...

**~SAURONION~**

True to Arphen's guess, his arrival drew the Headmaster's attention, and the Headmaster, curious about this newcomer's identity, gave chase for a brief while.

Later, as he caught his breath back in his office, the Headmaster thought, "I'm sure I will find out the merry lad's identity later."

His phoenix, Fawkes gave him a trill of amusement. **"My old friend, you must be losing your touch. I haven't seen you this winded since your fight with Grindelwald about 50 years ago."**

He looked up at the bird. "Let's chalk this up to my old age."

Another trill of amusement sounded. ** "Old age ... rrrrrrrrright ... you're so old, you sat next to Jesus in kindergarten."**

"You're so old, Fawkes, you flew with the pterodactyls."

**"Ouch, good comeback! You didn't catch him, did you?"**

Albus shook his head and chuckled. "It was a fun chase while it lasted."

**"Shall I get a calendar to time your next chase, or would you like me to catch him for you?"**

"No, Fawkes, there is no need for that. He will meet with us when he is ready." He thought over Fawkes's last comment. "A calendar? Are you serious?"

**"It's not every day that somebody can outrun you now, is it?"**

Albus made a facepalm. "Oy ... I'm getting too old for this ..."

**"Cheer up, old fellow. Do not worry too much, for you are still a fine Headmaster of this establishment. As you said before, he will meet with us when he is ready to do so. He is a good lad, I am sure of it. Otherwise, how could the wards have permitted him entrance?"**

Albus smiled. "Good point."

**~SAURONION~**

Arphen checked the time. Hmmm ... not bad at all ... it was only after 11:00 ... that meant that Harry and company must have got out of their Charms class. He ran to catch up with them, and hid himself in the back of the group for now ... no need to draw too much attention to himself.

Some distance ahead, he heard Ron the Troll Brain saying in a high voice: "It's Levi-O-sa, not Leviosar, Neville!"

Draco Malfoy, a.k.a. the Ferret, roared with laughter. "Longbottom wouldn't even know one end of a wand from the other! Shame he has to have a know-it-all help him ..."

Arphen could see Neville clenching his fists.

Ron could not resist completing Malfoy's thought. "Yeah, a worthless, jumped-up MUDBLOOD with no friends!"

Arphen could feel a storm building in him as he saw a tearful Hermione run past her bullies as they laughed at her, Luna not far behind.

Draco smirked at the sight. "Nice one, Weasley. Looney Lovegood and the Know-It-All Mudblood: two peas in a pod, don't you think?"

Ron snorted.

Daphne separated from the Slytherins, and Malfoy took notice.

"HEY, GREENGRASS! WHERE IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

She turned back for a brief time to say, "AWAY FROM YOU, FERRET! BESIDES, I HATE TO WARN YOU, BUT THERE'S A TIDAL WAVE OF PAIN COMING YOUR WAY!"

A split second later, the tidal wave – Potter, Longbottom, and Finnegan – hit. The only Slytherins left to face said tidal wave were Malfoy, Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle. The rest had scattered far away from the carnage. Arphen's face broke out in a wide grin as he watched it.

**~SAURONION~**

Later, at supper that night, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know ..."

With that, the cowardly professor fainted.

Dumbledore restored the Great Hall to order, telling the Prefects to take the students back to their common rooms. Harry turned to Neville and Seamus.

"Guys, where did Hermione, Luna and Daphne go?"

It was Neville who answered. "Well, Parvati said that Hermione was crying in the bathroom. Luna and Daphne are there to help comfort her."

Harry smiled. "That's a relief to hear, but we need to make sure they can get back to Gryffindor safe and sound."

A couple swords landed in the table, much to their shock. With them was a note:

"Masters Longbottom and Finnegan,

You may need these swords tonight. I will meet you later."

**~SAURONION~**

The three boys made their way to the bathroom, only for the stench of a Troll to meet them. Entering it, they found the girls in a corner with the Troll looking at them, ready to strike.

Harry's eyes started to blaze with fury. "OLOG!" (TROLL!)

Recognizing the language, the Troll turned to look at Harry.

The storm rang clear in Harry's voice as he said, "Garn kala-izub-lût, nanulg mat!" (Go out of my castle, or else die!)

A fiery barrier erected itself between the Troll and the girls. "Ου μη παρελθη!" (YOU SHALL NOT PASS!)

Though he did not know the identity of the thundering voice, Harry was thankful for the extra protection as he, Neville, and Seamus charged into battle and killed the Troll.

As the fiery barrier disappeared and the girls rushed forward to meet their heroes, they saw a solitary figure walk up to them, his lightning-blue eyes sparking.

"Excellent work, Lord Potter ... most excellent. So far as I can tell, you have lived up to my expectations of you."

He saw the blade of Andúril coming towards him, and blocked it with Mjøllnir, now transformed into a sword.

"Lord Potter, this is not the time to be duelling, I assure you."

"Who are you?"

Arphen shrugged. "Rover, wanderer, nomad, vagabond, call me what you will."

"You did not answer my question."

"I will introduce myself, but not now, Milord."

Professor McGonagall came on the scene. "What happened here?"

Arphen turned around to speak for the group. "Well, Professor McGonagall, they came, they saw, and they killed a troll."

Professor McGonagall looked at him like she had seen him somewhere. "Something about your face looks familiar, I must say. Have we met before?"

This was an odd quirk of multiverse travel that sometimes, a person's face looked familiar. Arphen thought for a bit. "After a fashion, Professor. You can find my name on the roster under Gryffindor."

"I must admit to the same curiosity as Minerva," said Dumbledore, "but may I say it is a pleasure to have you here?"

"Thank you, Headmaster. I will give myself an introduction to you later. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to get ourselves to our dorms. Lord Potter and company, after you."

**Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoyed that. Keep reviewing!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Arphen Randir belongs to me.**

**Chapter 12**

Arphen brought his entourage to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower.

The portrait of the Fat Lady curtsied upon seeing him. "Welcome home, young prince. I see Lord Potter and his friends are still alive?"

"No thanks are needed, Miranda ... at least, not for me, as much as for Lord Potter and Masters Longbottom and Finnegan. It was the three of them who killed the troll, not me."

Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks – did this young stranger have the nerve to ignore his own accomplishments? "Excuse me, young sir, but erecting a fiery barrier to keep us safe is no small magical feat, and you think you don't deserve ANY thanks?!"

Arphen looked at Harry for support, but Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She does have a point there, you know. You deserve some credit and thanks for the help."

The portrait opened. Arphen breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the common room was empty. Now to find his chambers ...

**~SAURONION~**

Following his memories of the castle, he found a portrait of an older man with lightning blue eyes.

"Παππε Ζευς, εισοδον εις ταμεια μου αιτω." (Grandfather Zeus, I request entrance into my chambers.)

The older man woke up and looked at him. "Οπλον σου και χειρα σου εν τω τειχω θες." (Place your weapon and your hand in the wall.)

Withdrawing Mjøllnir, he inserted it in a slot provided on the wall. Holding onto it, he put his left hand in the other slot provided and waited for the portrait to identify him.

The portrait of Zeus smiled as he released him. "Well met, my grandson. Who are these with you?"

Pointing them out, Arphen introduced the others, saying, "Lord Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, and Daphne Greengrass. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my grandfather, Zeus of Olympus."

The eyes of all six people went wide, though Hermione's stood out as the widest in Arphen's eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"I think Your Highness's introduction of me shocked her," said Zeus's portrait with a grin and a wink.

"Παππε, ουτος ου εστιν κωμικος!" (Grandfather, this is not funny!)

Zeus's guess was accurate, because Hermione fainted in the next moment. Harry and Arphen caught her.

Harry looked at Arphen. "Well, let's carry her inside, but you have some explaining to do for us. Legends are springing up all around us, it seems ..."

Arphen gave a chuckle. "The funny thing is, Éomer of Rohan said the same thing when he met your ancestor, Aragorn ..."

"You have met Aragorn?"

"Yes. You carry the same royal bearing about you as he did. Let's talk about this more when Hermione wakes up."

**~SAURONION~**

Some minutes later, Hermione awoke from her faint to see Harry. "Hi, Harry. I had the oddest dream ... about a troll dying, meeting someone who is the grandson of Zeus ..."

"Hermione, I hate to burst your bubble, but it was not a dream," said Harry. "We were just waiting for you to wake up so he could tell us his story."

"Your reaction was natural, dear Hermione. Most non-Olympians react in the same fashion when they discover us, but there is nothing to fear as long as we are not angry."

"Olympians ... as in the gods and goddesses of Olympus?"

Arphen's face frowned for a brief moment. "Not quite. Are the Olympians more powerful than your average magical person? Yes. Do they have longer lifespans? Yes. Are they gods and goddesses? No. You may as well call the Valar gods and goddesses, but that is a description they reject. The Olympians may be harder to kill, but we can die. I should know; I had a younger sister, Iris, who died by way of Voldemort. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Would it be allright if I started at the beginning of my story?"

The six gathered around him with looks of eager attention. "Please do," said Harry.

"Okay. Who has heard of the multiverse theory?"

Arphen's face showed no surprise when Hermione raised her hand. "The theory that says there may be more than one universe, where events may happen in a different fashion?"

"Yes, that is the idea. First of all, I come from another sector of the multiverse. My birthplace there was Godric's Hollow, England, in the same year as Harry to parents Nikos Herakles Palmer of Olympus and Michaela Torsonn Palmer of Asgard. They were friends of Harry's parents, so, by extension, Harry became one of my friends, so close as to be brothers. He and I also became friends with one of my cousins, Lacey Areia McCarty, daughter of Ares, and one of her friends, by the name of Hermione Granger. My name, in the original Greek, was Πατρικιος Μιχαηλ Παλμερ, although I have also taken the nickname of Loki in other sectors I've visited. When I first visited Middle Earth, I took upon myself a Sindarin translation: Arphen Randir, and that is the name I go by here."

"Who was your mother related to on Asgard?"

"She was the granddaughter of Thor, hence the explanation for why I possess Mjøllnir."

Hermione looked into Arphen's eyes, and she saw the battle that Arphen had waged with a troll for her in his world, and the love that blossomed between them as a result. She also saw an image of herself petrified, and Arphen's thunderous grief consuming him.

"It was during that period of time," she heard him saying in her mind, "that I went on my first visit to Middle Earth with Harry ... but that visit is another story in itself. I will always support Harry, and you, whatever happens."

As Arphen pulled out of Hermione's mind, he could see fresh tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione ... please don't cry."

"Arphen, don't feel sorry. It was beautiful to watch." She pulled him down to say in his ear, "Even though you can tell I'm drawn to Harry, we will always be friends, you can be sure of that." She then kissed him on the cheek and beamed at the stunned look on his face.

"Oh, Hermione, hand him over here!" said Luna. She was the next to kiss him on his other cheek. Then Daphne grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

Arphen was not sure what to think of all of this female attention, but he could not deny his face was blushing to the point of glowing in the dark …

**Author's Note: Well, that was a lot of fun. Review, please! We enjoy the reviews so much, don't we, preciousssssss?**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Arphen Randir belongs to me :)**

**Chapter 13**

Separating from Arphen, Daphne noted his blushing face. "I'm sorry."

Arphen grinned. "Sorry? Why do you say you're sorry, Daphne?"

"Well, aren't you embarrassed ... about the ...?"

"You mean the kiss? No, why should you think that your kiss would embarrass me?"

"Why were you blushing, then?"

"I think it was a bit more of the shock of getting kisses from three females, but there is no need to apologize – I enjoyed it. If you will excuse me, I have some business to discuss with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, so the six of you are welcome to spend the night in my chambers. Good night."

"Good night, Arphen ... and thanks," said Harry.

With a smile and a nod to the group, Arphen was gone.

**~SAURONION~**

"Ah, here comes our mysterious guest now. Come in!"

"Good evening, Headmaster ... Professor McGonagall. Nice night, isn't it?"

"Quite so, Sire, quite so. Would it please Your Highness to have a seat?"

"Thank you, Headmaster, though I am not sure that formality is an issue between us."

"Indeed, but we must pay the proper respects. I would much rather be in Your Highness's good graces through showing the proper respect than to ignore said respect and risk Your Highness's wrath, am I right?"

"Yes ... though at the same time, I do not want people to treat me like I'm different just because I come from a higher social status. How did you hear of my status as a Prince?"

"It helps to have connections, and I have good ones within the Ministry's DMLE. You met two Aurors when you landed in Surrey, I believe. Retrieving some rudimentary information on you was no problem for them. Among the notes on you, we found the words **FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER**."

"I am happy to call him a friend and an ally. He will need all the friends he can get."

"He will need all the friends and allies that he can get, Lord Arphen, I agree. They will be a key ingredient in helping him achieve his destiny."

"As much as we can help him, Headmaster, we also have to remember one other thing."

"What is that, Lord Arphen?"

"This: we choose what our destiny will be. No one else can choose it for us. If you are on Harry's side and want to help him get rid of Voldemort for good, then we are on the same side. On the other hand, if you are interfering in his life, you will find yourself answering to ME, am I clear?"

There was a crackle of thunder as Dumbledore nodded. "Crystal clear, Milord. Minerva, do you have anything to add?"

"Nay, not at the moment, Headmaster. Did you find your chambers, Milord?"

"I had no problems there, Professor McGonagall."

"Well, on behalf of the faculty, Your Highness, welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, and a good night to the both of you."

When Arphen left, Dumbledore looked at Minerva. "What did you think of him?"

"Albus, he's a born Gryffindor. Even a roaring dragon on the rampage would not be enough to keep him from achieving his goals, whatever they may be. Facing the aforementioned dragon would be safer than to face his full wrath, I have no doubt of that."

"Indeed, his temper is a force of Nature that only a fool would consider standing up to it."

"What if he finds out that we placed him with the Dursleys?"

At this thought, the old man put his head into his hands. "Oy ... I'm getting too old for this ..."

**~SAURONION~**

Within the Great Hall, Harry and his company had sat down for breakfast. Where was Arphen?

**"OY, GREENGRASS! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"**

**"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FERRET FACE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

Ron Weasley added a couple Knuts from his miniature brain. "You should speak in a more civilized fashion to your betters, you stupid bint!"

"So should YOU, Troll Brain," said a cold voice behind them, "if you are the lowest lifeform on the evolutionary stepladder. Now ... how about you apologize, and I won't knock you down a couple more brain cells ... not that you have that many to start with anyway ..."

Ron turned around and glared at Arphen. "Mind your own business, whoever you are! This is no concern of yours!"

"The safety of Miss Greengrass IS my concern, you little piece of Jotunn excrement. **APOLOGIZE!** I will not be so gracious to tell you again."

"No!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and where Ron was once standing, much to the Great Hall's amusement, was a weasel. Arphen looked at Malfoy, whose face was paler than usual.

"Anything to add, young Malfoy?"

"You just wait until my Father hears about this!"

Arphen picked him up and slammed him against a wall, eyes flashing. "You know what, young Malfoy? I could care less about your arrogant prick of a father, but if you piss me off, nothing, not even he, can save you from the consequences of my fury. If you leave us be, all will be well. If, on the other hand, you try anything bad towards me or my friends, we will wipe your family off the face of the map. By the time we will have finished, it will be as if the peasants of France HAD slaughtered your grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, on the guillotine. Do you want to bring in your faygeles of a father into the situation? Bring it on; he doesn't scare me! Do you understand me, you little ferret bitch?"

"My young Lord Arphen," said a familiar silky voice, "is that a student?"

Releasing Draco Malfoy to the ground, Arphen turned to see the face of Professor Snape. "Do you mean the animal on the Slytherin table which is retreating from my gaze?" (Indeed, the Weasel was cowering on the table.) "That, Professor Snape, would be a mustelid - that is, a member of the family _mustelidae_, which includes several species of weasels."

He could see a smirk break out on Professor Snape's face. "How appropriate. However, before Professor McGonagall blows a gasket, could you de-transfigure him?"

Arphen gave him a playful frown. "Aw – but I always wanted a pet weasel!"

"He means **NOW**, Lord Arphen!" said Professor McGonagall.

Arphen Randir released a sigh. "As you wish."

Another flash of light returned Ronald Weasley to his human self, although his hair had a struck-by-lightning look that did not decrease the general amusement of the Great Hall. Even Professor Snape had to laugh about the prank.

As for Ron Weasley, he was glaring at Arphen's back. Whoever this newcomer was, he was worthy of Ron's utter hatred ...

**Author's Note: Again, lots of fun; I enjoyed writing that prank on Ron. Please review!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Arphen Randir belongs to me :)**

**Chapter 14**

One year had gone by at Hogwarts. Without any input from Arphen, Harry discovered that Voldemort, hiding in Quirrell's turban, was the one responsible for the troll's entry into the school. His fiery whip made short work of the cowardly Professor, although Voldemort's wraith still managed to escape.

When he heard the news, Arphen felt relieved. At least he and Harry would not have to go through all those puzzles under the castle, not to mention there would be no need to deal with the hidden Cerberus either. Sure, the megalithic three-headed dog was friendly by default, but when he was on guard duty ...

As for the Philosopher's Stone, Professor Dumbledore destroyed it. Fake or no fake, he would not tell Arphen which it was – though Arphen suspected it was a fake. The real thing would be too dangerous to risk it falling into the hands of Voldemort. The only response that Harry gave to Arphen when asked about the Philosopher's Stone was, "If Voldemort wishes to live a long life, he should learn to leave me and my friends alone."

**~SAURONION~**

On the Hogwarts Express, Hermione decided to involve Arphen in a philosophical discussion.

"Arphen?"

He opened his eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Sorry if I'm disturing you from your nap ..."

"Don't worry, Hermione, it's okay. What is your question?"

"What is the purpose of the rule that forbids the use of magic outside Hogwarts during the summer months?"

"The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic is itself an extension of the Statute of Secrecy. The Ministry meant it to aid the separation of the Muggle and Magical worlds – the fewer of the Muggles know about magic, the better."

"The parents of Muggle-borns know about it, don't they?"

"Of course they do, on the condition that they don't talk about it to other Muggles."

Hermione looked at Daphne; she would know the answer to this next question. "Does this rule apply to the Pureblood homes as well?"

Daphne squirmed. "Yes, Hermione, but it's not as easy to enforce."

"Why not, Daph?"

"The Underage Magic detectors in the Ministry are able to sense when a person uses magic, but with so much magic in the air, and so many magical people within a Pureblood home, pinpointing who used it would be harder. In an area with no magic, such as a Muggle neighborhood, a person using magic would stick out."

"That is a bit unfair, don't you think?"

"Unfair or not, it is the rule for all of us. The Ministry expects the parents to enforce the rule in a Pureblood home. I don't know if all of them do, although I must confess, it is a slight relief to take a break from using magic."

"What is Olympus's stance on the subject?"

"Due to its interactions with the Muggle world, Olympus is a bit more liberal, and yet we Olympians have to use appropriate caution. No need to create any scenes of terror or worship."

"Ah, so that is why you wear sunglasses."

"Indeed. I cannot turn off this lightning flash in my eyes any more than you can be anybody less than a genius. It is a part of me."

Harry turned his head away from watching the passing countryside. "Arphen, may we come and stay with you for the summer?"

Arphen smiled. "I have no problem with it, as long as your guardians are fine with it. Spend some time with them first, then I'll see if I can come and collect you."

"Collect us? How will you do that?"

Arphen smiled. "I have my ways."

**~SAURONION~**

Getting off the Hogwarts Express, Daphne started to drag Arphen with her, the rest of Harry's crew following. The Weasley Twins left to join their family, saying that they would keep in touch.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Lord Arphen Randir, of the House of Olympus. Arphen, this is my father, Lord Oswald Greengrass."

Lord Greengrass bowed to kiss Arphen's ring. "The Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass is ever in your debt, Sire."

"I was there at the right time to aid Lord Potter and his allies, Lord Greengrass. You owe them some thanks as well."

"Ah, yes, young Lord Potter, my thanks to you as well. Who would be these allies Lord Arphen is talking about?"

"Those, Lord Greengrass, would be Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan."

Oswald shook their hands. "Well, my thanks to all of you lads. I would also like to introduce you to my wife, Helena –"

"A pleasure," she said with a curtsy.

"Quite ... as well as Daphne's younger sister, Astoria Greengrass."

A smaller version of Daphne poked her head out from behind her mother. She ran into Daphne's arms. "Daph!"

"Tori! Did you miss your big sister this year?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, I'm back for now. I would like you to meet my friends – which one shall I introduce first?"

"That one," Astoria said, pointing to Arphen.

Arphen thought with a sigh, "Δια τι πασαι αι θνηται θυγατρες με αγαπωσιν?" (Why do all the mortal daughters love me?)

"Σε αγαπωσι δια το ειναι σε κραταιος και ηπιος." (They love you because you are strong and kind), he heard Daphne say in his mind as she handed Astoria over into his arms, saying, "Astoria, meet Lord Arphen. Arphen, this is Astoria." She giggled as she saw his eyebrows rise behind his sunglasses.

"Ενθυμησεις μου ηκουσας? Και πως την γλωσσαν των Ελληνων αρχαιων εμαθες?" (You heard my thoughts? And how did you learn the tongue of the ancient Greeks?)

Daphne nodded. "Την γλωσσαν εν ενθυμησεσι σου ηκουσα." (I heard the language in your thoughts.)

"Βροντι Διος, ταχυ αυτην εμαθες!" (Zeus's thunder, you learned it quick!)

All this mental conversation took place in a couple seconds while Astoria started squirming in his arms to get herself more comfortable. "So, Arphen, why do you wear sunglasses?"

"I do not wish to frighten you with the sight of my eyes, little Tori."

"I am only two years younger than my sister, and you call me little?!"

"Your younger sister seems to be quite the little firebrand, Daph."

"I don't think she's going to let you go anytime soon."

Daphne, Hermione, and Luna shared a giggle at that. Harry and the other guys could withhold their laughter no longer.

Astoria then did something that caught Arphen off guard. She took off his sunglasses. Stunned about this sudden exposure of his eyes, he shut them. This did not deter her; she kissed his eyelids, prompting them to open in shock.

She stared at him in some wonder for a minute, while her smile did not leave her face. "His eyes are beautiful, Daph," she said. "They are like looking into a warm summer's day. I can see why you like him so much." She giggled at the shocked look on his face. "What? She wrote about you in all her letters home – what else is a younger sister supposed to think?"

Arphen grinned and gave her a friendly kiss on her forehead. "It has been my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tori. If your parents like, you may come with Daphne and her friends to my home sometime later this summer."

"May I, Daddy?"

Oswald smiled. "I think that will be splendid. Let me just scribble our Manor address on this parchment ... and here you go, Sire."

Arphen handed Astoria to her mother, then took the parchment. "Thank you. As for these others, we have here Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."

"Charmed to meet you both."

"Likewise, Lord Greengrass," they said with curtsies.

"Well, I won't be one to keep you around any longer. Do keep in touch, Sire, and let me know when you would like to pick them up."

After this, Arphen made the acquaintance of Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, and Seamus's mother Ciara Finnegan. They all agreed to the idea of letting their children spend some time with him. After this, there were two more people to drop off before he could go home ...

**~SAURONION~**

"Well, if it isn't my daughter and her strapping young knight in shining armor! And who, pray tell, is this other one with you?"

"Daddy," said Hermione, "this is a friend of Harry by the name of Lord Arphen Randir. He's from Olympus."

"Really? It seems even the gods themselves are in the favor of Elessar's Heir, am I right?"

"Dr. Granger –"

"Dan, please. My wife here is Emma."

"A pleasure to meet you," she said with a curtsy.

"Likewise. Dan, Emma, my family may be more powerful and have longer lifespans than the average wizard, but we are not gods. Even as the Valar that you find in Master Tolkien's Silmarillion are servants of the Almighty, so are the Olympians."

"All the same, it is good to know Harry has someone powerful on his side."

"Daddy, Harry is going to spend some time with Arphen this summer, and they have invited me to come with them and our other friends. May I?"

Dan looked at Arphen. "Lord Arphen, how many others are going with you?"

Arphen gave it some thought. "Hmmm ... let's see ... we have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger – if you are willing for her to go, of course – Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, the Weasley Twins ... I have nine people going with me. If I was to include parents, let's see ... the both of you, Augusta Longbottom, Ciara Finnegan, Xenophilius Lovegood, Oswald and Henrica Greengrass, Arthur and Molly Weasley ... 18 total. If it helps your decision, I have a big family, so keeping an eye on everyone should be no problem."

Dan scratched his chin. "I don't think I will have a problem with her coming. Can you give us a month to spend with her before you come by to collect her?"

"That works out perfect for me. She gets to spend some time with you, then with her friends. How does that sound, Hermione?"

Hermione leaped into his arms and gave him several resounding kisses on his cheeks, much to Harry's amusement. Leaping down from Arphen's arms, she silenced Harry's laughter with a kiss to his mouth. Both males sported heavy blushes after this.

After the Grangers left, having a merry laugh at the blushes, Arphen and Harry looked at each other.

"I think she likes me better."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"She gave me several kisses."

"Yeah, but they were on your cheeks. I got one on the mouth."

"We all know females find a powerful male attractive. I'm more powerful than you, ergo, she is more attracted to me."

"Ah, but you already have the Greengrass daughters wrapped around your little finger. How does the idea of having two sisters in your bed sound?"

"Are you nuts? Astoria's too young for me."

"Maybe now, but what about later? You've been through puberty, right?"

"Yeah, and I fear I'm starting to go through it again. Wait ... how in Tartarus would you know about puberty?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I read a lot. Do you think we magical people start puberty earlier than Muggles?"

"Hmmm ... it's possible, why do you ask?"

"Muggle males start it at about 13 years. I'm 11 ..."

"Almost 12 ..."

"Yeah, but not until July 31st, and I'm noticing some of the signs."

"I'm not going to ask, but I do know what you mean. Hermione's starting to look good now, isn't she?"

"Would you expect me to deny it?"

"No, but if you are not willing to snap her up, I just might – yet again!"

"You already have the two Greengrass daughters! Are you trying to start up a harem or something?"

"I told you, Astoria's too young for me!"

"She won't be too young forever!"

"You take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Don't test me, Potter!"

"Or what? You going to hammer me into the ground like a railroad spike?"

Arphen shook his head and chuckled. "Just you wait for the time you come up to Olympus. Now, where is the fat walrus that we know as Vernon Dursley?"

Harry looked forward and saw the aforementioned human walrus lumbering towards them. "There he is."

"Did he hurt you at all, Harry?"

"No, he did not. Surprised?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did he hurt you in your world?"

"Yes, he did. I just want to make sure he won't hurt you while you're with him this summer, even if he has not in the past."

Arphen walked forward to meet the walrus. "Vernon Dursley, I presume?"

"Yes ... who are you?"

"Lord Arphen Randir. I am a friend of Harry's."

"It's good to know he has friends over in your side of the world."

Arphen's eyebrows rose. "My side of the world?"

"I mean no offence, Milord, but besides Hermione as well as his cousin Dudley, he has not had many friends on my side."

"It may interest you to know that Hermione's also a friend of his out at Hogwarts."

"Good for you, Harry. Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yes, I am. Arphen's extended me an invitation to go to his place after a month. What do you think?"

"That will be fine, Harry. Lord Arphen, it's been nice to meet you." He stuck out a beefy hand for Arphen to shake.

Arphen held it in a firm grip, and leaned into Vernon to say in his ear: "If you EVER hurt Harry, I will send you to the Underworld so fast, you won't have the time to put two δραχμαι on your eyes for the Ferryman, am I clear?"

Vernon paled. "I understand."

"Just making sure. Have a nice month with the Dursleys, okay, Harry?"

"You have a nice month too, Arphen. See you in a month!"

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like it's been a while. Busy with work as well as a class I'm taking for Summer 2013.**

**To any flamers/haters/whiners, I have this much to say: Please use the Back button if you hate my story. I'm sick of all these flaming bags of excrement you leave on my literary doorstep. If you hate the way I write, shut up, take your flames and shove them where the sun don't shine! I don't know whether to delete your flames or keep them so I can mark down your names for my records, but I'm sick of you! The way your types of flames made a great writer like DZ2 give up on his story "Hallowed Child": YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!**

**To all my fans, both present and future, especially those who love my work: Thank you for your support – please keep it coming!**

**Read and Review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Arphen Randir belongs to me. :)**

**DZ2: You are more than welcome ... I'm glad to support you. As for your request, I think I can oblige ... ;)**

**Chapter 15**

"Home, sweet home," said Vernon, getting out of the car. "Do you need any help with your things, Harry?"

"Not at all, Vernon, but thanks. I expect there will be chores for the summer?"

"No, we thought that Dudley could do them. He needs some way to work off the weight he got in the past school year."

Harry would have asked, "How much weight?" but Dudley's appearance answered his question. If anything, Dudley was fatter than before. He found it hard to hold in a chuckle at Dudley's expense. If only I had a camera, he thought. Arphen and his family would enjoy this.

Unknown to Harry, Arphen had placed a couple guards to keep watch over the house of 4 Privet Drive. No one would blame the Prince for not trusting Vernon to keep his word. "Corpse Breath to Fish Face. Are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing it here on the monitors of Olympus, Corpse Breath. I'm having a hard time believing it. It looks like one of my whales got out of the ocean. You and Sunny D think you're going to have a good time out there?"

"Affirmative. Reports indicate the whale is going to be in charge of gardening this summer."

"We must admit," said Apollo, "we feel sorry for those plants ... his huge shadow is going to block off all their sunlight."

This joke was too much for the Olympians, Arphen included, and it had them cracking up in laughter.

"Do you want us to call in Greenpeace? Animal control?"

"That's a negative on both. Harry needs the chance to relax after his ordeal with Moldyshorts last year, so the whale needs to do the chores."

"Think we should get Quickfeet involved?"

Poseidon gave this some thought. "Hmmm ... it sounds possible. The whale is going to need some exercise. A bit of running might do him some good. On the other hand ... no, gardening in the hot summer sun will have him sweating enough grease out of his pores to open up his own Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant."

There were groans of disgust around the room. "Ewwww! Thanks a lot for ruining our appetites, Poseidon!"

**~SAURONION~**

It was peaceful for the next few weeks, and then one night ...

"Corpse Breath and Sunny D to Olympus. Do you copy?"

"His Highness here, Corpse Breath, what's up?"

"It seems a meeting between the Walrus and a business associate by the name of Mr. Mason has gone south. We've also noted an odd magical signature that does not belong within the residence."

"An odd magical signature? What do you mean, odd?"

"I didn't know Lord Potter had a house elf living in the residence."

"As far as we are aware, he does not. Does the house elf have a link to the House of Potter?"

"That's a negative, Your Highness."

"How odd. What did the house elf do?"

"The house elf set off a Hovering Charm on a beautiful pudding that Dionysus would have loved ..."

"Mmmmmmm ... pudding ..." said a drooling Dionysus.

"Merlot Breath is drooling, isn't he?"

"Affirmative, Corpse Breath, continue."

"Then it dropped the pudding on Mrs. Mason. Of course, a couple moments later, an owl arrived. I bet that the Ministry must be blaming this on Harry. What does Your Highness advise?"

"Send Sunny D to confirm at the Ministry. Olympus will await his report."

About a half hour later, Apollo made it back.

"Sunny D reporting. Corpse Breath's bet is accurate. The Ministry thought Lord Potter had performed the Hovering Charm on the pudding and sent him a warning about the use of magic around Muggles during the summer. So, what do we do now? It's unfair, isn't it?"

"Olympus agrees, but We will talk with the Ministry later to clear this up. For now, continue to watch the house. Olympus over and out."

**~SAURONION~**

The next morning ...

"Τι εν Ταρταρω?!" (What in Tartarus?!)

If anything could shock Hades and Apollo into speaking in their native language, this could be bad news.

"Αρφεν ωδε. Τι γενεται?" (Arphen here. What's happening?)

"Κορε μετα τριχων καστονων και οφθαλμων καστονων εν φλογι εφανη, και εις οικον εδραμεν. Τι ποιουμεν?" (A girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared in a flame and ran into the house. What do we do?)

"Δια τι περιιστατε? Ειςερχεσθε μετα αυτης! Μετα υμεις εισερχομαι!" (Why are you standing around? Go in with her! I'm coming in with you!)

With that, Arphen stormed out of Olympus.

**~SAURONION~**

Entering 4 Privet Drive behind Hades and Apollo, his jaw dropped to the ground. Where they would expect the back wall and door of the house, they saw a huge hole shaped like a human. The front and back doors were splintered wrecks. What could have caused this?

Down on the kitchen floor, they had their answer. Harry's shaking body was curled up on the ground, trying to protect himself from a beating.

Harry opened his eyes. "Arphen! Who was that?"

"Are you allright, Harry? Did Vernon hurt you?"

Harry winced. "I think he got in a few good hits and kicks before that mysterious blur arrived. Who was that?"

"I have my suspicions. Apollo, get Harry to the Olympus infirmary."

"Will do, Sire. Easy does it, Harry."

"Before I go, Arphen, I would like to request sanctuary under the aegis of Olympus."

"Sanctuary granted, Harry. I'll come after you as soon as I can. I have some business here first."

Apollo and Harry disappeared as Arphen and Hades walked through the hole in the back wall to find an unconscious Vernon and an angry Hermione Granger.

"Hermione? What happened?"

"I heard a call for help from Harry in my mind, so I got here as fast as I could and sent Vernon flying through the wall before he could hurt Harry any more. Is Harry hurt?"

"Harry looks okay for now, but we are checking him in case he has any internal injuries. In the meantime, he has also requested sanctuary with Olympus. We have accepted his plea."

"Do you think I killed Vernon?"

At this, Arphen smiled. "I hope you did, although it was in Harry's defense. I don't want to make good on my promise."

Hades bent down to check Vernon's pulse. "I hate to say it, but he's not dead yet."

A blast of fire from Arphen answered Hades's statement. "Well ... guess I need to pay better attention ..."

"Uncle Hades, how come nobody has come from the Ministry? The Aurors would be swarming with such flagrant magic use in a Muggle area."

Hades smiled. "Well, it seems your Grandfather thought it wise to post wards to block out any signals of magic use here from reaching the Ministry sensors. He thought the whole idea of being forbidden to use magic during the summer was a bit silly, savvy? Right good thing it was, too, else Hermione's wandless blast would have fried the sensors. Where did you learn that magic? It is uncommon for young wizards and witches to be using wandless magic."

Hermione's eyes widened the more that she thought about it. "I don't know, but I was in such a rush that I forgot my wand ... seeing Harry in such a hurt state released such anger ... I don't know how I commanded it to do what it did ..."

"Well, it is not a common branch of magic to teach, Hermione, but your ability to perform it at so young an age marks you as powerful. Perhaps we can help you to understand it better."

"May I go see Harry, Arphen? I feel he will need me."

"Of course you may. I was planning to pick up the two of you and bring you together, but this helps. Hades, you can go collect the other friends. We will see you back at Olympus."

Hades bowed. "As Your Highness wishes, so shall it be done." He disappeared in a burst of black flame.

Arphen looked at Hermione. "Are you ready? Your parents are coming as well, and they will bring your wand and your things." Hermione nodded. "Good ... grab on to me and don't you let go."

She did so, and the two of them shot into the air, Hermione screaming at him all the way ...

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter. Read and review, please! Thanks for all the support!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Arphen Randir belongs to me. My source for Sindarin is the site known as Gwaith I-Phethdain.**

**DZ2: The way I made this crossover was to make the Harry Potter universe as an outgrowth of the Lord of the Rings universe. Yes, of course, Harry Potter is the Heir of Mordor, but also the Heir of Elessar, leading down to Godric Gryffindor and James Potter. Do I know how this will go? Maybe I do, maybe I don't ...**

**Chapter 16**

As Hermione and Arphen arrived at Olympus, they saw Hermes coming for them.

"Ερμης, προσςωπον σου χλωρον φαινει. Τι εστιν? Παν καλως εχει?" (Hermes, your face looks pale. What is it? Is everything allright?)

"Ερχεσθε μετα μου. Χαρι βοηθειαν υμεις χρηζει." (Come with me. Harry needs your help.)

He helped them run to the Hospital Wing of Olympus. Apollo relaxed upon seeing them.

"Ευχαριστια Θεω οτι παραγεγονατε." (Thank God that you have arrived.)

"Τι κανει Χαρι?" (How is Harry?)

"Αιμα υπο τον δερμα απωλλεν. Αρτημις αυτον ετηρησεν απο Θανατου, αλλα καιρον και μαγειαν θεραπευουν χρηζει." (He was losing blood under the skin. Artemis kept him from Death, but he needs time and magic to heal.)

Hermione and Arphen walked forward to Harry's bed. Artemis saw them and gave them a smile of gratitude, which they returned to her.

Hermione looked at Arphen. "What do we do?"

"He needs magic, Hermione. From what Apollo told me, his magical core has worn itself out trying to heal his body, and this is why he needs our help. Follow your instinct, because he needs you more than me."

"Will you be here to help?"

"Yes, dear Hermione. I will be behind you. Go on."

Hermione held Harry's hand. "Hari, mín ennas le thaed." (Harry, we are here to help you.)

"Lasto bith vín. Tolo dan nan galad." (Listen to our voices. Come back to the light.)

A weary Harry opened up his eyes. "Olthon?" (Am I dreaming?)

Hermione smiled at him. "Ae olthach, i ól vaer." (If you are dreaming, the dream is good.)

"Hermione, ir thiannech be i dhess vanwain in dessath in chennin?" (Hermione, when did you appear as the most beautiful maiden of the maidens I've seen?)

Hermione could not believe her ears. "Nauthach im vain?" (You think I'm beautiful?)

"Mae. Le galad e cuil nín, Hermione, a ú-'arin cuirad pen allen." (Yes. You are the sunshine of my life, Hermione, and I cannot live without you.)

"Hari ... ir cennin Vernon le dragad ... ú-'arnin torthad anim..." (Harry ... when I saw Vernon beating you ... I could not control myself ...)

Harry silenced her with his finger on her lips. "Ú-nallo, Hermione." (Do not cry, Hermione.)

As the two came closer, a light shining from them grew brighter and brighter, reaching its height at the moment when their lips touched in a kiss. Even though their eyes were accustomed to brightness, the Olympians who were watching this scene covered their eyes.

**~SAURONION~**

Back in Gringotts, Griphook whispered some news to Ragnok. The two Goblins came to where they had left Lord Potter's marriage contracts in his vault. What they found was a pile of ashes.

"Well, Griphook, it looks like we have Lord Potter's answer about these marriage contracts. Where is Lord Potter, by the way?"

"Your Majesty, sources say he is with Lord Arphen, out in the land of Greece. The grandson of none other than Lord Myrddyn himself. Would Your Majesty desire a meeting?"

Ragnok smiled. "Of course I desire a meeting. When can we do so?"

**~SAURONION~**

"His Majesty, Lord Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation of Gringotts, to see Lord Arphen of Olympus!"

"Let him enter!"

"Αι μαχαιραι Ολυμπου τομαι παντοτε μενωσιν, Κυριε αρφεν." (May the swords of Olympus stay ever sharp, Lord Arphen.)

"Και εχθροι σου φρισσωσιν, Κυριε Ραγνοκ. Διατι Υμας μετα προσωπου σου χαριτους?" (And may your enemies tremble, Lord Ragnok. Why do you grace Us with your presence?)

Ragnok bowed to kiss Arphen's ring. "My most humble thanks to Your Highness for your hospitality. I was wishing to ask after Lord Potter, if it pleaseth you, for my business here concerns him. My sources told me that I would find him here."

"Have your sources told you that Lord Potter is under the protection of Olympus?"

"They said he was living with Your Highness, but I assumed as much."

"Your assumption would be correct then."

"For which I am grateful. Would it please Your Highness to accompany me?"

"We would like nothing better. If your guards will lay down their weapons, they will be free to come as well. There should be no need for Our guests to fear any danger while they are here on Olympian soil. Is it customary for Goblins to carry weapons with them when they come to visit a foreign nation?"

"It is a common habit of ours, wherever we may go, Your Highness, but if Your Highness wishes us to drop our weapons, we shall do so."

"But, Your Majesty," said an unnamed Goblin, "why should we lay down our weapons for a human when we will not lay them down in the halls of Gringotts?"

"We, the Goblins of Gringotts will be obedient to the will of our hosts, that is why! Will you dare to contradict the express will of Olympus?!"

"Your Majesty, what about our Goblin pride?"

"GOBLIN PRIDE?! IF YOU DO NOT OBEY THE EXPRESS COMMAND OF HIS HIGHNESS, YOU WON'T HAVE ANY GOBLIN PRIDE LEFT IN YOUR BONES WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! DROP YOUR WEAPONS – THAT'S AN ORDER!"

All Goblin weapons clanged on the ground.

"My apologies for the behavior of my subjects, Your Highness. They are a most stiffnecked lot."

"Your Majesty, we only live to serve –"

"SHUT UP!"

"Thank you, Lord Ragnok. This way."

**~SAURONION~**

They found Harry with Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Daphne, Fred and George. "I would like to wish Lord Potter and his company the best of health."

"Lord Ragnok, what an unexpected pleasure! Was this Arphen's idea?"

Arphen shook his head. "Not at all, Harry, but they did not tell me what business brought them here."

"His Highness is right, but this is Lord Potter's business, after all. If he trusts his present company to stay, they may stay."

"I do trust my present company, Lord Ragnok, so whatever you have to say to me, you may say to them as well."

"Very well, Your Lordship. Do you remember those marriage contracts that Gringotts told you about on your last visit?"

"Yes, I remember them. What happened to them?"

"Griphook and I found them burned to ashes at a recent time. It seems your magic has made its decision about them, so there is no more need to worry."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "There were marriage contracts in Harry's vault?"

"Yes, a fair number of them – all rejected."

"How common is this practice?"

"It is still common in the Wizarding World, for political and financial reasons."

Hermione bit her lower lip in concentration for a few seconds. When her mind caught up with the full implications of Ragnok's news, her face started to blush.

A smiling Harry saw this. "Hermione, would you care to tell the rest of us what you have discovered?"

"Well, Harry, Lord Ragnok said that your magic rejected these marriage contracts by burning them, right?"

"Yes – please continue."

"This means that your magic has found someone it is willing to accept as a mate. Think back a bit, Harry, to what happened after you arrived at Olympus."

Harry did so, and his face matched hers blush for blush.

The Goblin King smiled. "It looks like His Lordship has found His Lady. When do you think this Bond happened, Your Highness?"

"It was sometime after Hermione and I arrived at Olympus, Lord Ragnok. Harry's magic wore itself out trying to heal him from his injuries."

Ragnok's face clouded. "Injuries, you say? How did these happen?"

"On the night before Harry was to leave 4 Privet Drive, something happened to set off Vernon Dursley's anger. He took off some of his anger on Harry the next morning, but thanks to Hermione, it stopped. I am certain that if she had not intervened, Harry would be dead."

"What is the status of Vernon Dursley?"

Arphen's voice held no sympathy. "Dead ... never to bother Harry ever again. If I was to guess, he's somewhere in the river of Phlegethon."

"Quite. Good riddance to bad rubbish. Lord Potter, what happened that night?"

"An odd house elf by the name of Dobby came to warn me that terrible things would happen at Hogwarts. He pleaded with me not to go, but when I refused to agree with him, he dropped a pudding on top of Mrs. Mason and disappeared. Vernon blamed the fiasco on me, but the owl coming in from the Ministry of Magic was too much for the Masons, who left. I don't think he won that promotion he was expecting."

"That would explain his attack on you, in spite of His Highness's warning. Looking through the will of your parents, it seems that they were willing to let you stay at the house of Vernon and Petunia, but that was only on the condition that Vernon did not mistreat you. Even if he was still alive, this mistreatment would see the offer rescinded."

"Olympus would not suffer harm to come to either Lord or Lady Potter; they have Our word on that. Did James or Lily mention Olympus in their will?"

"They did; Olympus was another option after Sirius Black, Lord Potter's godfather."

Arphen dreaded the answer to his next question, but he had to ask. "And where is Sirius Black at the moment?"

"Sad to say, Your Highness, Sirius Black is in the prison of Azkaban on charges of betraying James and Lily Potter."

The mention of the word _Azkaban_ sent chills through the entire company ...

**Author's Note: Well, another fun chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Sauronion: Son of Sauron"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Lord of the Rings and all related characters and languages belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Arphen Randir belongs to me. :)**

**Chapter 17**

Azkaban. Arphen's mind shuddered in horror as he remembered the last time he was in the area. It was a long time ago ...

**~FLASHBACK~**

BOOM!

A young man with streaks of black-and-white hair appeared in the hole that the bomb had blown in the prison wall.

"Come on, Your Highness. That bomb will send Aurors and Dementors running for us faster than Snivellus running from a bottle of shampoo ..."

His Highness came through the hole with his Lady. The Lady looked at the young man.

"Benji, has anybody mentioned that you are insane enough for the looney bin?"

Benji grinned. "Yes, Hermione ... MANY people have mentioned that fact."

"Patrick, are you sure you trust your insane cousin?"

"I would trust him to the end of the world."

"Oh, really? How far is that?"

"Not very far if we don't haul posterior."

"AURORS! FREEZE!"

A cold wave of water blew through the hole and froze the Aurors in place ...

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

He also remembered one of his first encounters with a Nazgûl ...

**~SECOND FLASHBACK~**

"Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" (Run fast, Asfaloth! Run fast!)

Arwen and her horse were running with Frodo, five Nazgûl not far behind. Arphen was keeping them busy with lightning attacks, until the group reached the Bruinen river on the edge of Rivendell.

"Hand the Hobbit over to us, accursed She-Elf!" they said in a screech.

Arwen drew her sword. "Ae hon anírach, tolo a hon mabo!" (If you want him, come and take him!)

"Abado nan gwaith! Ú-vabathach i berian hen na Vordor!" (Go back to the shadows! You will not take the Hobbit to Mordor!) said Arphen, his eyes glowing in fury.

"You are no match for the might of Mordor, young Istar. Get out of our way or die where you stand!"

"Maethannen dorog – amann boe enni le grogad? Sí darthon – min Istar neth im berian a leben erain egyl buiad i Goth! Si drego, egor cenithach ruith nín!" (I fought a troll – why is it necessary for me to fear you? Here I remain – one young Wizard between a Hobbit and five evil kings serving the Enemy! Flee now, or you will see my wrath!)

"You are a fool, young Istar. Prepare to meet your doom ..."

Arphen's only response was to raise Mjøllnir, drawing forth a lightning bolt to charge it, then to send it flying into the face of the leader, knocking him off his horse.

That was the last he remembered ... the rest was an adrenaline-fuelled blur of energy. Gandalf, Aragorn, and the Elves of Rivendell who saw the epic battle felt that while it was a dangerous move to challenge the Nazgûl in open warfare, facing even one down, much less five, and surviving the battle was an impressive feat. It was something he never wanted to do again. Damn, they were tough. Facing all Nine like that would have been suicide.

He was grateful for Elrond's backup ...

**~SECOND FLASHBACK ENDS~**

"Arphen, are you allright? Your face looks green."

"Sorry, Harry ... Azkaban is a terrible place ... except for the infamous land of Mordor, it is the closest you can come to Hell on Middle Earth. It would not surprise me if the two areas are connected to each other."

Could it be, he thought with another fearful shudder, that the prison of Azkaban, home of the accursed Dementors, was once a part of Mordor, the Throne of Sauron?

**~SAURONION~**

During the summer vacation out in Olympus, Arphen decided to take his guests through a crash course in Defence Against the Dark Arts, considering that their instruction from the late Professor Quirrell was pitiful. It would focus on martial arts and manipulation of the elements.

"Can anyone tell me what the four elements are?" he said to them during their first lesson on element manipulation.

"Fire," said Seamus.

"Water," said Hermione.

"Earth," said Neville.

"And Air," said Harry.

"Good, very good. Do you have a question, Daphne?"

"Well, Arphen, what about the fifth point on the pentagram? You know, Spirit?"

"Good question. First of all, the pentagram is from Wicca. While Wiccans do consider Spirit as an element, Olympus does not. The art of raising spirits from the dead, or Necromancy, is a dangerous thing as far as mortals are concerned, so dangerous that all magical societies have forbidden it as the Darkest of all magic. Dead people belong in the Afterlife, not here."

Hermione raised her hand. "Isn't it the element that animates us? You know, the spiraculum vitae, or breath of life?"

"Good point, Hermione. It is, but unlike the other four elements of classical times that we mentioned, we do not consider Spirit as an element that we could, or better yet, SHOULD manipulate. Am I clear on this matter?"

"Yes," the group said.

"Next question: which element is the most powerful?"

"Water, of course," said Luna. "Under Heaven there is nothing softer or more yielding – yet for attacking the strong, nothing is better."

Arphen could not help but applaud her. "Excellent logic, Luna. Where did you get your hands on the Daodejing?"

"Hermione is not the only one around here who reads a lot, Arphen. Olympus's library is quite extensive."

Seamus raised his hand. "Excuse me, Arphen, but I beg to differ. Isn't Fire quite as powerful against Water?"

"How so?"

"Well, Fire can boil Water away ..."

"Yes it can, Seamus, though not within the Water."

"... And be there not magical Fires that be resistant to Water?"

"Yes, there are two of them, Seamus: Seraphic Fire and Fiendfyre."

"So why doesn't Fire come out on top?"

"Seraphic Fire requires a lot of power to cast, and the ease of controlling it varies according to the purity of the caster. As for Fiendfyre, it also requires a lot of power, but it is deadly and damn near difficult to control."

Seamus nodded. "Aye, point taken. What about blowing away Water with Air?"

"It can work that way, Seamus, but you cannot cast when you are drowning."

"Should we work with Water, then?" said Harry.

"My advice to all of you is this: you should try to work with all four elements, even though there may be one or more than one to which you feel the closest affinity. For now, I will have you building up your magical stamina by way of physical exercise and meditation. The fitter your body is, the greater chances you will outlast your enemies in a fast firefight."

"I have always wondered why Hogwarts has no physical education class ..." said Hermione.

Arphen grinned at her. "That is because Purebloods are lazy as a rule, and they are allergic to sweat."

Everyone laughed at that joke.

"And why the meditation?" said Neville.

"It will help you to focus, to get in touch with your magical core, and to build up your chakras. Any other questions?"

Seamus and Neville shared a puzzled look. "Chakras?"

"Your magical core is the source of the magic within your body. Your chakras are pathways within your body that channel your magic."

"What type of exercise will we do?" said Neville.

"I'm thinking that we will do some light jogging. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Seamus looked at Neville. "Somehow, I doubt he will."

"Now, Seamus, why would you doubt that?"

Seamus shrugged. "Oh, I don't know why, but sometimes, you have the same air about you as Gryffindor's Twin Terrors."

"Well, that's a new nickname for us, Georgie."

"Aye, Fred, I really like it."

Arphen cleared his throat. "You two have been quiet all this time? I thought you would have cracked a joke by now."

"Why would we need to crack a joke?"

"Aye, Arphen, you're doing a great job keeping our attention. Why would you have needed our input, we wonder?"

Arphen made a facepalm. "I don't know. It would have been nice to hear something from you."

"The worst enemy, Lord Arphen –"

"– Is the one who stays quiet and makes you suspect nothing."

Arphen nodded. "True, but while you are paying attention to the quiet one, a noisy one could come up and kill you where you stand, so one of the first and greatest lessons you can learn is this: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Everyone jumped at the way his voice thundered. "Let's get up, stretch, and start on our exercise, allright?"

**Author's Note: Well, another fun chapter done. Don't forget the reviews, and no flames, please!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
